


EA短篇集

by EastEating



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 28,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastEating/pseuds/EastEating
Summary: 0~3000字的小短篇合集。
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 9





	1. 车（上）：Anna视角

我的姐姐很脆弱。

怎么说呢，我知道她很漂亮、什么书都看、什么东西都会、很高贵、很威严、还有很厉害的魔法，还很漂亮，但她……就是很脆弱。我的姐姐很脆弱。那个时候我没能发现这一点——我太蠢了，又蠢又莽撞。后来我知道了。

“今天，Elsa公主将加冕为王。她将被赋予无上的权力和力量……”

Elsa捧起她的宝球、握着她的权杖的时候，我正站在她的左后方。如此近，只要微微侧过头，就能看见紫色呢绒披风妥帖地包裹了她的双肩，那双肩正轻轻颤抖着。

在披风的遮掩下，我看不见她的后背的曲线。

“Anna！”

她白皙的后背完全暴露出来，后颈紧绷着，蝴蝶骨清晰可见，随着她挣扎的双手一起一伏，真像只蝴蝶啊。我不断亲吻着蝶翼，底下指尖动作不停，终于得到了她浑身绷紧的回应：

“Anna——！”

她被我正面朝下地压在床上，手指紧紧掐着柔软的枕头，喊我名字的时候带着颤音，天生略显沙哑的声音此时更是哑得不像样子。

……我要不要停下来给她喝点水啊？但我上次这么做了，她看起来反而有点不开心。

我决定折中。我挺身上前，拿了杯水、含一口到嘴里，托起她的下巴，吻下去。

“呜……”

喂水有点失败，更多的水顺着她的嘴角流下去，我赶紧给她擦干净。

“再来一次好不好？”我求她。我想再看看她。“你翻过身再来一次。”

她长叹一声：“Anna……”

但她照做了。身为姐姐兼女王，她却在很多时候都很听我的话。

她一边认命似的翻过身，一边说：“Anna，我明天还要工作。”

“最后一次啦！我保证。”

我很喜欢Elsa喊我的名字。总觉得，Elsa说这个名字的时候，前面那个“A”的发音总比其他人更重些。

张开嘴，舌头往前顶一下。

“A——”

面对我顶进去的舌头，她害羞到没法回应我，舌头像她那天躲进自己建的城堡一样往里缩。幸好她的冰雪魔法没法对我的舌头作怪，我毫不客气，在她的齿间兴风作浪。

“——nna。”

嘴唇轻启，舌尖在上排牙齿内侧轻轻一点。

“Anna。”

喘息间，我听见她含糊不清地叫着我的名字，我高兴地应了一声，离开了她的唇，手上动作却没法停下，手里摸着那两团浑圆，低头用舌尖在樱桃上轻轻一点。

“Anna！”

她的身子猛地缩了一下，把我的“A”咬字咬得更重了。

哼，这时候倒像个女王。

“够了，Anna！”

她喊我的名字就像喊一个命令，一个下达给自己的命令：她命令我离开，自己却先离开了。她被她自己那一挥手留下锐利的冰刺包围，冰魔法强大得能对抗千军万马，魔法的主人却缩在冰刺里，脆弱得像不小心露出柔软肚皮的刺猬。

我亲吻她的小腹。一点一点地亲过来。

她动了动。

“痒？”我问。

“……不。”她回应，牙齿在自己弯起的指节上咬了又咬，还是说出了口，“不要……一边，摸我的……胸。一边……亲，我的……肚子。”

善于言辞的女王在此时的语言组织能力破碎得不行，看在这份上，我决定听她的。

——所以我就直接往下走啦！女王的命令噢！

我的指尖一路下行，刚碰到那一点就得到了猛烈的回应，她整个人弹起来了一下，一只手臂遮住脸，一只手抓住我的手，阻止我的动作：“不！”

我不满：“这样可不行啊。”

她一味摇头，咬着下唇，手臂下的那张脸越来越红。

我忽然想回到之前的话题，毕竟我的肚子可是我的弱点之一，Elsa居然没有吗：“Elsa的腰上没有痒痒肉吗？”

她对这个疑问露出困惑的表情，但还是回答了我：“应该没有……”

“嗯哼。”我应了声，在她身上一阵乱摸，试图找出她的弱点。

她在我手下有些不耐烦地轻轻扭动。

……明明是你不让我动你下面的耶。我腹诽。

正当我在心里抱怨的时候，一个念头忽然跳进我的脑子里。

她的弱点……

我若有所思，伸出两根手指，摸进她的唇间。

“呜？！”

她惊慌地哆嗦了一下，尝试将我的手指拉出但未果，只好可怜兮兮地张着嘴，牙齿小心翼翼地碰着我的指头。

这之后，任我的另一只手如何抚摸她的下体，她都不敢去阻拦，因为仅剩不多的毅力全部集中在了她的嘴上，不想咬伤了我。

——她的弱点是我。

事后回想起来，才能明白当初Olaf为什么会懂这么多。明明他是个刚诞生没一天的小雪人呢，怎么会知道“爱就是把那个人看得比你自己还重要”呢？我活了十八年都不知道呢！

Elsa，Elsa。

“Anna，你懂什么叫真爱吗？”

她这样说着，望进我的眼睛。

我那时候不懂真爱，但那时候我以为我懂。我被童话骗惨了。所以那之后我发誓不再看任何一本结局是“公主与王子幸福地生活在了一起，直到永远”的童话书。爱压根不像童话里写的那样，是两个人电光火石一见钟情。即使是当时认为的一见钟情，结局也只会有一位大概姓“of the Southern Isles”的坏心王子把你杀掉。

爱，对于我面前的这个人来说，意味着拥有一个永远的弱点，在那个弱点面前，她会将自己的一切伪装和坚硬剥下，露出那点最脆弱的花心。

有时候，我觉得我的名字像个诅咒，只要在她面前念诵，她就不得不被定在原地。

“Anna。”

我感受到她的舌头不自觉地轻舔我的指腹，牙齿为了不咬下去而打着战。

我多狡猾啊。

不再折腾她，我将手指从她嘴里拿出，钳住她的两只手，迅速弯腰低头，亲吻她的那一处敏感。

回到原题。虽然我讨厌我对于她“诅咒”一般的束缚，但还是不得不承认，去掉这点，我可真喜欢她喊我的名字。

张开嘴，舌头前顶一点，“ʌ”。

“Anna，呜，Anna……A——”

若她在发这个音的时候，嘴再张得大一点。

“——啊！”

我的名字就会化成她的一声绵长呻吟。


	2. 车（下）：Elsa视角

我的妹妹很莽撞。

即便是分离的那十三年，她也总能找到机会吓我一跳；我的房间总是很整洁，而她的房间总是乱七八糟；她会不断不断地敲我的门；她每到圣诞会给我做一个Olaf当作礼物，哪怕她从未获得过回应……

她甚至会莽撞到在加冕典礼的晚宴上决定嫁给一个她刚刚见过一次面的男人。

我昂起头，心脏惊恐地跳动着，对这场晚宴唯一的破坏者，试图展现出自己身为女王应有的姿态：“你不能跟一个刚认识的人结婚。”

我望进她的眼睛。

她皱起的八字眉真像我。

她很少皱起眉头，除了典礼当天的那几次争吵，除了……除了现在。

“Elsa。”

她呢喃我的名字，扒光自己的衣服时倒还笑得灿烂又带着点狡黠，现在却有点挂不住了。

我一边亲吻她的眉毛，她脸上的雀斑，她的唇，一边抚摸她，勾勒她那比我略结实点的身体曲线。她会下意识地退缩，但又会硬生生地止住，皱着眉头，带着点逞强的笑，去迎合我。

这是我的错，我最初怕会伤到她，手鲜少触碰她而多用嘴唇，竟没过几分钟就被她发现，惹她独自生了两天闷气，直到我亲手脱下她的衣服，用我曾经释放过伤害她的魔法的双手细细抚摸她，她才肯原谅我。

明明是那么莽撞又粗心的女孩，却独独在这些事情上细腻得连向来敏感的我都比不上。

我努力观察她的反应，努力不让她太过难受。她是个莽撞到喜欢粗暴地解决问题的女孩，但她值得更细致的对待，因为她内心的某处柔软得像水。

而我伤到了她的柔软，她的心。

我不仅仅在提北山那场意外，也在提那十三年的隔离。那是没有办法的，那时的我们都不知道如何做更好。只是受伤的从来都是她，那个总是笑着的女孩，那个喜欢热闹的女孩，却在对一切一无所知的情况下茫茫然地独自过了十三年。

我多残酷啊。

我忍不住将手掌覆盖在她的胸口，感受那里传来她有力的心跳声。

这心跳曾经停止过。

怎么办？我又想哭了。

“——在想什么？”她又看出来了我的想法，伸出手，试图把我皱起的眉毛揉开。

我笑了笑：“嗯……在想，你很漂亮，比我漂亮多了（beautifullier）。”

我如愿以偿地听见了她磨牙的声音：“你在嘲笑我！”

看见她羞恼又拿我没办法的样子，心情莫名地很好。我摇摇头驱散自己脑子里乱七八糟的想法，继续刚刚被思绪打断的下一步抚摸。

她的那里已经泛滥成灾了，而且好烫。

“你为了我牺牲了你自己？”

“因为我爱你。”

哪怕刚从冰冻中恢复，她的身体还是好暖，甚至暖得发烫，会让我想到夏季最炎热的时候，于别人（比如这位一到盛夏就一天二十四个小时黏在我身上的女士）而言是炎热，对我而言是惬意。暖洋洋的阳光洒在皮肤上。

那时我沉浸于失而复得的狂喜中，甚至忘记了自己恐怖的魔法，不管不顾地抱住她。而她的回应如她的体温一般热烈，她紧紧搂住我的腰，就像她再也不会让我逃走。

我也再没从她的臂弯里逃出来过。

在临近顶峰的过程中，她呻吟，抽噎，呢喃，喊我的名字；她牢牢抱住我，指甲无意识地往下掐，疼得我倒抽一口气，只求之后这伤口快快恢复，别被这细心的女孩发现，不然我又要看到她的八字眉了。

不比我，她还是适合笑，就像那灿烂的向日葵。

Anna喜欢向日葵，我也觉得那适合她，那株永远绽放、永远向着太阳的美好花儿。但我其实觉得我才是向日葵，而她是我的太阳。

最后的最后，我闭上眼亲吻她，舔舐她，描摹她的嘴唇，描摹她嘴角那抹总是挂着的笑容。睁开眼，见到她笑眯眯地看着我，眼里的灿烂快要溢出来。

“Elsa。”

“怎么了？我的小公主。”

我舔去她的泪水，再给她一个深吻。她热情似火地回吻我。

我的太阳。我的夏季。

我莽撞的英雄。


	3. 关于女王是否可以撤走码头冰雕那些事儿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 文中的冰雕出自手机游戏冰雪消消乐里的一个五周年姐妹手牵手冰雕。

他不自觉又往窗外望了一眼，再叹了口气。

他本不该叹气。自阿伦戴尔那日冰雪封城，数年已过，锁城整十三年的傍山小国如今在新王的统治下重获新生，作为忠于国家几十年的老臣，他该高兴才是。

只是，只是……

他第三次看了眼窗外。

一座冰雕在这个炎热夏季安然伫立于码头一角，雕着他们敬爱的女王和公主手牵手的形象。

哎哎，本会互为竞争者的国家继承人们相处和谐是好事……

但这也和谐过头了。

正常的君王会立这玩意儿吗？

思索间，他已来到了女王的书房门前。

夜已深，一轮圆月垂于天边，显然，现在正是休息的时候，但女王长年为国家尽心竭力，恐怕仍在独自一人伏案作业。

他深吸一口气，干脆趁着自己一时冲动，直接把自己的疑虑说出来为好。毕竟，在平日里，他可说不出“把冰雕撤下”的话。公主的英勇作为，不仅是女王，整个阿伦戴尔都感激不尽，要他当众说出这些话，一定会被人指责忘本。

……但他才不信其他人没疑惑过这冰雕展现的亲昵程度。

他敲了敲门。

门内传出一阵慌乱的碰撞声，半响，威严的女声传来：

“进来。”

女王果然仍在工作。他为自家君王不辞辛苦的作业感动不已。

他推门进来，将刚刚奇怪动静的疑问顺口说出：“陛下，打扰了。刚刚听见房间里有很大的动静，您没事吧？”

听见这话，女王挺了挺身子。“动静？啊……”她目光游移，忽然瞟见桌底，咬了咬牙，气恼道：“是只小老鼠。”

“老鼠？！王宫里有老鼠？这可——”

“没事，我已经把她（her）——我是说，它（it），”她重重跺了跺脚，“赶跑了。”

他困惑：“老鼠在您脚下吗？您贵为一国之君，不该来处理这种小畜生，让老臣来——”

“不！不必。我已经冻上它了。”

他这才想起面前这位看起来弱不禁风的瘦削女子拥有的强大力量。据说，她这身蓝装就是她用冰雪魔法变出来的。

仔细看看，上面还冒着凉气呢，简直像刚刚变出来的一样。

他不禁再次感叹起自家君王的强大能力。勤劳、聪明、为国着想，又有能抵御千军万马的魔法，阿伦戴尔得此君主，真是所有国民的福分。

“那么，这么晚了，你来这里做什么？”女王问道，“有什么要紧事吗？”

不知为何，她将“要紧事”一词咬得重重，像是要强调什么。

“不！这……也不是要紧事。”他这才后知后觉地意识到自己的失礼，“只是，只是突然想到……对不起，打扰您工作了。”

“工作。”女王喃喃，深吸了一口气，忽然将左手伸向桌下，“嗯……我在工作。对。”

“老鼠还在？它从冰块里跑出来了？”他关切道，“陛下您不常用魔法。其实我觉得，还是用一用为好。把惹人心烦的小动物小昆虫吓一吓，它们就再不敢扰您心烦了。”

“你说得对。”女王说，“不用魔法，某些……东西，会很放肆。”

隐隐有魔法的沙沙声响起，女王低下头瞪着桌底下一会儿，才将桌底下的左手抽回来。

他满意地给自家君王的优点又补上一点：“善于纳谏”。

停了停，他才继续说道：“回归正题，陛下。确实不是什么急事，甚至不是特别重要的事。只是，一个国家以小可见大，此事萦绕我心头多日——”

“说人话。”

“请把港口那座您和公主殿下的冰雕撤了。”

听了这话，女王缓慢地眨了眨眼：“何故？”

“不成体统。”他大着胆子说。

“哼……”女王留下一个不明不白的语气词就不再说话，指尖在桌面上一点一点。

他哆嗦了一下，感觉到周围的温度在下降。

“何谓体统？”

她开口了。

“体统是——”

她打断他：“Anna是我的救命恩人。”

今天的陛下好像特别没耐心。

他没敢作声，听着女王接着说道：“阿伦戴尔因我的缘故，锁城多年，没了活力；如今，倚赖公主的活泼，国家重获新生，多座冰雕，与体统无关，反倒是——Anna！”

她忽然大叫起来。

“Anna？”他被吓了一跳，往身后看了一眼。书房门口空荡荡的，并没有那位小太阳似的小公主站在门口。他认为自己会错了意，转回身子，说道：“是的，Anna公主，您就在说她呢。”

“——我没有在夸你，别给我嘚瑟！”

他更困惑了：“陛下，您在跟我说话吗？”

不知为何，女王面红耳赤，抬头看了他一眼，支吾道：“我、我在自言自语。”

“您脸很红啊。”他皱着眉，“难道您又感冒了？”

她僵硬地点了点头：“可能。”

他警觉起来。今天的女王确实不对劲。动作比平日奇怪不说，现在还在这只有他与女王自己两个人的书房里说些他听不懂的话。

“陛下，我知道您一直为自己冻上阿伦戴尔自责，但您要知道，这不是您的错，我们没有人怪罪您。所以，您也不该整天把自己泡在书房里。适当的休息有益您的健康，您不该这么折腾自己的身子。上次您的感冒可把我们吓坏了。”

她咬着下唇，皱起眉毛，闭上了眼：“谢谢你的建议，我会考虑休息的。”

“您可得听进去！还有码头那冰雕……您要让它保持原状，可得费些工夫吧？”眼瞧着面前的君王露出脆弱的一面，他痛心地把自己的忧虑倾吐而出：“您该多休息休息，别把魔法花在那些东西上面，您可是一国之君——”

“——冰雕的事，不必再说。”她的语气冷下来，“你看它不是好好地立在那儿吗？等我累到不得不让它化了，你再来跟我说这些吧。”

“这——”

“你来这里，只是想说这些？”

他会意，认命地长叹一声：“是。打扰陛下，老臣退下了。”

“砰！”

他刚踏出书房的门，就听见一声手掌拍在桌上的巨响，跟着一阵凉风袭来，狠狠地关上了门。

他摇头叹息着离开，自知惹火了女王，竟让这位平日里平易近人的君王如此焦躁地将他关在门外。

但他完全理解，毕竟，一天忙到晚上后，还要听一个固执的老臣说这些话，任谁都会生气的。更何况，虽然那女孩——是的，他还是想这么叫她——那女孩贵为一国之君，但她终究是个只大了小公主三岁的孩子。

任她陪小公主做些幼稚又自我的事也不是坏事。女王陛下压抑太久，有公主殿下那样活泼开朗的妹妹陪伴真是幸事。这或许就是女王之前想跟他说的话吧！

他松了口气。

“是的，是的，我实在太死板了。”他自言自语，“就让这两位小女孩给古老的阿伦戴尔增加活力，也不错——”

“——啊！”

忽然看到了什么，他忍不住叫出了声，手足无措地立在原地。

那冰雕化了。


	4. 姐姐成了猫

Anna一觉醒来，发现她姐变成了猫。

蓬松柔软的雪白长毛，深蓝色的眼睛，在床正中窝成一团。

这是她姐。她很清楚。

因为没有猫会身边飘着雪花而且一见到Anna就泪眼汪汪地扑上去开始“喵呜喵呜喵呜呜呜呜”。

“好了，冷静，冷静下来Anna，你可以的……但现在该怎么办？”

Anna看向Elsa。

Elsa已经冷静下来了。

女王端庄地坐着，蔚蓝的眼睛像一汪深邃的湖水，让人能看着她冷静下来。不愧是Elsa。

然后她开了口：

“咪——嗷。”

……要你何用！

一人一猫去图书馆查资料。

Anna负责读。

Elsa负责撕纸。

Anna：“我知道猫有这种本能，但您好歹原本是人，能不能抑制一下，尊贵的陛下？”

Elsa：“喵。”

鬼知道她想表达什么。

Anna默默地看着一地碎纸。

算了，等她变回人了自己苦恼去。

Anna继续找资料。

小猫继续在纸的海洋里翻滚。撕拉撕拉撕拉。

——Elsa的尾巴翘得很高。毛绒绒的尾巴高高立起，随着她的每一次动作一颤、一颤。

Anna一边注意Elsa的状态，一边查资料：

猫竖起的尾巴意味着高兴。

而猫的尾巴对于人而言，就像是狗尾巴草之于猫。

……后一句是Anna自己加的。

Anna忍不住摸了一下。从根部顺溜到尾端的那种摸。

“呜呜手感果然很好——嗷！”

Elsa怒气冲冲地瞪着她：“嘶——”

“你现在又知道人的尊严了？！撕纸的时候呢！”

“嘶嗷——”

Anna怒气冲冲地扑上去教训猫——

——这是名义上的说法，其实她只是想撸一撸。

Elsa屈服了。

“呼噜呼噜呼噜——”

Elsa只屈服了几分钟！只有几分钟！然后她就回过神来了！

（几天后，恢复人形的Elsa如此辩解。）

Elsa回过了神。

Anna喜获抓痕。

“你死定了！”Anna怒吼。

王室战争爆发了。

她掏出了指甲剪。

Anna的手臂和脸都被抓了无数条爪痕，但她不介意。她最擅长的就是耐心。她继续拿着指甲剪和她姐奋战。

直到侍卫气喘吁吁地进来了：

“Anna公主，阿伦戴尔被雪淹了！”

Anna住了手。

这不是因为她认输哦只是她身为公主要为国家着想靠姐姐你能不能不要露出一脸自豪的表情你丫是女王不是猫！

Elsa：“喵~”

……虽然你现在是猫。

Anna认输了，她把脸埋进Elsa的肚子里。

Elsa温柔地用爪子拍了拍她妹妹的脑袋。

王室战争落下帷幕。

Anna失踪了十分钟。

回来的时候抱了一堆猫薄荷。

Elsa：“嘶——”

第二次王室战争开始了！

Elsa没有屈服。

绝对，绝对，绝对，没有。

……真的没有，别问了。

没、没有……

可能……没有……

...Let it go.

*****

她们什么都没查到。但第二天醒来的时候，Elsa检查了一下自己的身体。

没有长毛，没有小短腿，没有一些乱七八糟的想法。

她恢复正常了！！！

Elsa起身，准备报复Anna——哦不是，是给Anna单纯地报一个好消息——

她的脚踝传来一片湿润。

低头。

橘白相间的毛，小短尾巴摇得比Sven还欢。

“汪汪汪汪汪！”

Elsa抢在全身被唾液沾满之前抓住了Anna的后脖颈。

“你在报复我。”她说。

小狗欢快地应和着，一扭头吧唧一口啃下去。

Anna frozen.


	5. 如何偷偷测量姐姐的尺寸来给她做新衣服当圣诞礼物？

Anna最近很苦恼。

她想要送给她姐姐一件冬季的新衣服，作为圣诞节的惊喜。款式、材料，她都已经想好，万事俱备，只欠尺码。但是——

“陛下从很久以前就自己搞定衣服了。”裁缝如是说，“或许我可以给您她的旧尺寸？”

“谢谢。”Anna接过，但并不觉得这能派上用场。随着姐妹俩和好，二人心结打开，就都滋润了不少。

她得想个法子把Elsa的三围搞到。直接问？不，不行，这是惊喜，Elsa会发现的。

“……Anna，你在干什么？”

“呃……忽然想要一个温暖的拥抱？”

“那为什么你要把我的腰搂得那么紧？”

“……搂别的地方搂腻了？”

“那为什么你手上拿着米尺？”

“嗯？有吗？我拿着米尺吗？哇！我都没发现，或许它是挂在我的衣服上了。呃……拥抱结束！再见Elsa！”

这行不通啊，会被发现的。

Anna今天也在苦恼。

“……殿下，您可以找陛下睡着的时候量。”

哦，对哦！

*****

Elsa最近很苦恼。

她妹妹老是鬼鬼祟祟的。

先是拿着米尺在她面前晃来晃去，后来又换成了绳子，还老是盯着她的身子看。难道是那个采冰人教坏了她可爱的妹妹？她得找个机会让他体会一下什么叫做真正的冰。

Elsa纠结这个问题纠结得太入神，以至于晚上躺下已有一两个小时，仍然清醒得能原地建冰宫。

直到房间外蹑手蹑脚的古怪的脚步声打断了她的思考。

小偷？

Elsa正打算起身一探究竟，巡逻守卫放低的声音在屋外响起：“殿下？这么晚您还在外面做什——”

“嘘！安静。”那个声音紧张地说着，慢慢地打开了Elsa房间的门。

Elsa立即躺下并掖好被子。

“Elsa？”Anna呼唤她。

或许睡着了正是Anna想要的情况。明智的陛下思考片刻，决定继续装睡。

公主殿下贼似的又呼唤了Elsa几声，始终没有得到回应后，抽出了……

……米尺。

为什么又是米尺？！

半眯着眼睛观察动静的Elsa忍不住在心里抱怨。

Anna将米尺探向了Elsa……

行使起了米尺应有的使命。

……哦。Elsa终于意识到她妹妹几天来古怪的原因。

好吧，看来她应该配合着Anna。

一股暖意涌上心头，Elsa乖乖地闭上眼躺着，任凭Anna如何以很明显会惊醒她的动作（Anna尽力了）测量她的尺寸。

“这是多少来着？该死，光线太暗了……”Anna低声嘟囔着，努力判断米尺上的数字。

……请快一点。

Elsa在心里祈祷，努力不让自己的嘴唇弯起。

因为好痒啊。

“嗯？这个数据不对劲啊……是不是没贴好？”Anna继续嘟囔，干脆爬到床上，伏在Elsa上方继续测量。

……这样不被发现才怪吧？！

在Elsa为了不笑出声来开始冒出了冷汗时，Anna终于结束了。

但她没有离开，而是念叨着Elsa尺寸，不满地戳了戳Elsa的脸颊，说：“你怎么跟加冕日那天比一点没胖？我喂你吃得还不够吗？”

是因为女王职位太重了。再这样下去，她可能还会再瘦一点。Elsa暗想，有些心虚。

Anna说完那句话，就兀自叹息着，说出Elsa心中所想：“肯定是你工作太累了。”

她翻了个身，躺在Elsa身后，又向前蹭了蹭，环住Elsa的腰，把额头抵在她背上。

“我多希望可以帮你多分担点东西。不要一个人再扛着了，Elsa。”

她嘀咕着，声音越来越轻。

现在已是半夜，Anna已经困得不行了。

“你要……知道。我……很……爱……你……”

*****

好吧。她睡着了。

Elsa睁眼。

她悄悄起身，把米尺从Anna手里抽走，用魔法丢到看不见的角落里。

“至少把米尺藏好再睡呀，早上我们俩醒过来，你要怎么解释米尺的事？”

Elsa低声抱怨，转了个身，面朝Anna躺着，作为之前的回应，也戳了戳Anna的脸颊，忍不住微笑起来。

她亲了亲Anna的额头。

“知道了。我也爱你。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F2之后，Anna的生日又到了。

Anna的生日到了。

但她是被正午照进房间的大太阳弄醒的。迷迷糊糊中回过神来，下意识地往床边一看：没人蹲在那儿准备掀她的床单然后唱一首生日快乐歌。再看一看墙边：也没有弯弯曲曲的红线趴在那儿等她。

换好衣服，Anna扶一扶自己头顶的王冠，茫然地坐在床边眨眼，也不知道自己在等什么。

直到一阵飓风杀进Anna的房间连带着她的所有家具把她卷出了阿伦戴尔。

Anna晕头转向，听见底下有人喊“刺客！保护女王！”然后那兵器铿锵声伴随着着耳旁猎猎风声越来越远，她心想这后果某位还没出面的女士得负责，她管不了了。

“Gale！是Elsa叫你来的吗？！”她扯着嗓子喊。

风声没小，但Anna似乎从中听出了……隐隐的怒气？

她感到不安。Elsa直到中午都没出现，Anna没法阻止自己把事情往坏了想。

“Elsa出事了吗？”

她问。风声还是没有变化。

呃，那或许事情没有这么糟？

比如，Elsa又发烧了？

或许她该联系棉花糖考虑一下北山冰宫扩建的事了。

思索间，Gale把她丢上了Nokk的后背，水马抬起一只蹄子和Gale卷起的红叶接力似的碰了碰拳，发出一声咕噜咕噜的愤怒嘶吼冲向远方，一旁的Bruni也恼火地吼吼，跳上了Anna的手心。

——身上还烧着火。

Anna在自己烧伤之前下意识地把Bruni甩进了海里。

捞上来的时候火灵奄奄一息地窝在Anna怀里装可怜。

它们都很生气。Anna判断。但不是担心。

嘶吼的Nokk把她送到了阿塔霍兰，过去暗沉沉地发着光的冰河在今天似乎格外明亮。

Elsa曾带她来过这儿，所以Anna很清楚，这里不一样了。原本低矮的山洞如今敞开，精致的扶手滑梯取代了原本的崎岖道路，Anna坐上去，任由滑梯把她带入阿塔霍兰的深处。

细小的施法声音越来越近了，眼前的景象逐渐开阔，远处，有无数精心雕琢的冰雕，里头有幼年的她，有Elsa，有她甚至快忘记的无数冰雕的玩具……总之，都是她喜欢的东西。

嘀咕声传进耳朵：

“这样怎么样？——不，显然是向日葵更适合……再加上薰衣草？但冰显不出颜色……”

Anna忍不住笑出了声。

那头的人听到了，却当成了风声：“Gale，我说了多少遍不要再催我了，我不觉得——”

“Elsa。”

滑梯到底，Anna拍拍屁股站起来，如愿以偿地看到某位完美主义者的背随着她的呼唤忽然挺得笔直。

下一秒，地面腾起细小碎冰组成的白雾，瞬间把她精心准备的冰雕群掩盖住了。

“Anna。”Elsa干咳一声，转身看向她，“你怎么在这儿？是Gale带你来的吗？”

Anna这才看到对方眼底的黑眼圈，她皱着眉上前一步，Elsa却意识到什么，握着手退了半步：“等等，你在这儿？我在这儿呆了多久，现在是什么时候？阿塔霍兰照不进太阳，我连判断时间都做不到。你的生日不该是……明天吗？”

她的声音越来越弱，到最后那个字时几乎没了声。她不安地抓着自己的手，耷拉着肩膀小心翼翼地看着Anna，可怜兮兮得像个做错事的小孩子：

“我又把事情搞砸了……是吗？”

Anna看着她。

“不，我的生日确实是明天，现在是晚上，我猜是四灵搞错了时间，火急火燎的，我还以为它们在干什么呢。”Anna背着手，手里抓着Bruni，在它准备冒火表示抗议的前一秒，一抖手腕，把它丢了个老远。她伸了个懒腰，“我猜我今天是回不去了，可我刚准备睡觉呢。愿意收留我吗，一起睡个觉？”

Anna冲Elsa眨眨眼：

“然后明天再过我的生日。”


	7. 阿伦戴尔之春节晚会

主持人甲：观众朋友们晚上好。

主持人乙：晚上好。

甲：今年我们的开场节目有些特殊。

乙：怎么个特殊法呢？

甲：我们要拿京剧开场，却唱的是日常生活。而且四位表演者里呐，就有三位武旦或武生。

乙：噢？这是为什么呢？

甲：据表演者们介绍呀，因为，她们身上，插满了旗——

甲&乙：让我们有请昂娜、嗷莎、嗷拉夫和克里斯豆腐带来的京剧：《永不变》！

-

甲：好，现在让我们把目光转向外场闹威的嗷拉夫，一起来看看他有什么新的冬季风光要带给我们。嗷拉夫？

嗷拉夫：你好主持人！你知道男人被雷电劈到的几率是女人的六倍吗？你知道乌龟可以用屁眼子呼吸吗？你知道水是有记忆的吗？水在被我们喝进去之前至少经过了三——

甲：（切断）

甲：看起来我们和嗷拉夫的信号不是很好呀，但是没关系，虽然只和他接触了短短半分钟，我相信大家都感受到了闹威的寒意。让我们赶快进入下一个节目——

-

乙：求婚，是一件困难的事。克里斯豆腐的求婚历程，就遇到了很多困难。让我们来一起欣赏克里斯豆腐和昂娜的相声《我要求婚》！

工作人员：（凑近小声嘀咕）

乙：好的，很不幸，我们的捧哏昂娜由于赶着参加外场节目，我们这个节目临时取消了。但是没关系，我们下一个外场节目趣味十足，灵感出自大家都知道的游戏“老鹰捉小鸡”。有请昂娜和嗷莎的杂技《你给老娘站住》！

-

甲：过去的十几年，是美好的。它会让我们想到，冬天里，在2002年纷飞的大雪里，点燃一把火，燃烧自己的心脏，诉说着爱情。让我们有请克里斯豆腐的独唱《我爱她，她爱她，她也爱她》！

乙：（小声）等等，这不是合唱吗？怎么成独唱了？

甲：嘉宾跑外场了，表演站山洞口的诗朗诵《老婆的船啊儿子的桨，我的心啊拔凉凉》。

乙：又？外场了？

甲：嗯。又。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是刀。

知道雪人融化是什么样的吗？

Anna很清楚。

指尖触着的冰下一秒就变成了水，滑溜溜地黏在手上，怀里的雪不知不觉地软绵下去，渗进衣料，咬着皮肤。

她听不见对方的声音了。

“吵”，她有时会这么想，比如这趟旅程，它说了成百上千个冷知识，说到Anna一闭上眼就能听见雪人的咯咯笑声在脑袋里挂钟似的荡。

它说了什么冷知识来着？她一个都想不起来。

“你得提醒我一下，不然你的辛苦就全白费了。”

她久违地张口说话，声音哑得要命，在这片谷底有回音。

只有回音。

她就乖乖闭上嘴。

于是她们再度回归黑暗，只有冰水融化，落到地上的嘀嗒声。

嘀嗒，嘀嗒。

它化得太快了……太快了。

冬季的离去是件这么恐怖的事吗？她从不记得。或许是姐姐的魔法让她堆起的雪人总保持最好的状态，所以她那么喜欢堆雪人，却没见过雪人化。

可能那些“未见”非得在这一天里补齐。太幸福的小孩要付出代价。

她怀里雪人渐渐失去形状。

嘀嗒，嘀嗒。

不像人，什么都不像，几块无法形容的东西，她就这样抱着。木棍手和石头纽扣滑落下来，小小的雪球松脱滚开去，她就捡起来，揉进怀里，珍贵得像她在生日那天抱着姐姐送的十几个生日礼物。

但为什么它化得那么快？她明明抱它抱得那么紧呀……

嘀嗒，嘀嗒。

……啊。

她明白了。

是她的温暖加速了它的死亡。

她差点忘记雪人害怕温暖。这应该是个常识，不是吗？

她过去到底过着怎样的生活呀，居然连这都忘记了？

嘴里有股苦味蔓延开来。她好嫉妒呀。她好嫉妒过去的自己呀。幸福到足以忘记常识的生活……到底是什么样子的？

她绞尽脑汁，毫无收获。那些回忆像用线连着心脏，每次回忆，那根线就会扯一下，狠狠地，像要把她的心脏扯碎。

她还是止不住地想。

嘀嗒。

嘀嗒。

她的心脏七零八碎。

但她忽然想起来了，她是见过雪人融化的，在三年前的那个夏季，褪去的寒冬带走冰雪，那个小雪人嘟嘟囔囔的，眼瞅着它化开来，这时候有只手伸出来，白皙的、比她体温低一些的手，伴随着沙哑的、轻轻的笑声，在空中划了一个圈，一朵下雪的小云就出现了。

那手会再度出现的。

她愿意等。她心想。她等了十三年，她可以在这片黑暗里再等十三年，哪怕更久，只要那手会出现，拯救雪人，拯救她。

她等着——

……而这太蠢了。

她抱着手臂的双手收紧，深深掐着肉。

是她没有握紧那双手。

这都是她的错，她怎么能愚蠢到祈祷她没能抓住的人再度出现？

嘀嗒，嘀嗒。

她俯下身子，身体越来越低，直到岩石硌着她的额头。

水顺着衣服角直接碰着了地，嘀嗒声消失了。

她舒了口气，闭上眼。

但她仍保持着拥抱的姿势，紧一点、再紧一点。

它还在吗？它会不会冷？

她第一次理解为什么姐姐总是抱着自己。

在黑暗的孤独里，这个姿势确实能给她一些温暖。

好冷啊……太冷了。

她不住地打着哆嗦，跪着的双腿麻得失去了知觉，湿漉漉的衣服紧贴着她的皮肤，但她还是低声祈祷，祈祷她身上冰冷的水能够消失得再慢点。

因为这冰冷是她唯一的温暖。


	9. 生理痛

Elsa没找着Anna。

说来奇怪，身为姐姐，她有时候搞不太懂她的妹妹，总是做出些反常理的事情，叫人完全猜不着。

不过这次不是。

Elsa在图书馆找到因为生理痛动弹不得的Anna，立刻转身叫来仆人把Anna带到床上去，又嘱咐他们快些备好药和热饮。

完成这一切之后，她就坐在角落里，离Anna远远的，远远地揉着手看她。

毕竟她是个……什么来着，“寒源”？

生理痛的时候，即使是她这冰雪女王也视寒冷为万恶之源，毛毯裹着身子、揉着肚子，热茶喝了一杯又一杯，毛虫似的蹭到火炉旁。

再近一点。她紧皱着眉头，往火炉再蹭近一点。

……直到Anna赶到，把险些成为柴火一员的Elsa提走，再志愿成为Elsa的独家小火炉。

是带着脚和敏锐鼻子的那种小火炉，汪汪、汪汪！一路摸索过去，在角落里找到痛得缩成一团的小雪花，把她从孤独的土里挖出来，亲亲揉揉哄哄，好好地抱在怀里，体温高得叫人怀疑她一年四季都发烧，比任何暖炉都好使，还舒服，会在Elsa的心里也腾起一簇小小的火焰。

综上，所以在小火炉也不幸遇上生理痛的时候，小雪花是不能靠近她的。

“Elsa。”

有气无力的声音传过来。

“嗯？”

“过来。”

Elsa飞速握住空中一朵凭空落下的雪花，藏好，让它在手心好好化掉。“你会冷的。”

Anna坚持：“过来。”

病人第一。她心想，勉为其难地过去了。

病人又发令：“抱抱。”

“不。”

“抱抱！”

于是她抱着她。

“不冷吗？”

“不冷。”

真怪，Anna该感到冷的才是，但Elsa眼瞅着她原先紧皱的眉毛松开来，似乎Elsa她当真成了Anna的暖炉。

“再紧一点。”

她就抱得更紧一点，一边仔仔细细地观察Anna的表情。

Anna不自觉地微笑起来，看起来是真的舒服了。

好奇怪，这一点都不合理。

Elsa亲亲Anna的额头，心想：

有时候她真是搞不太懂她的妹妹。


	10. Chapter 10

分离时候，妹妹捡到姐姐遗落的手套，悄悄藏好，戴着它自慰。

团聚以后，那被洗净藏好的陈旧手套被姐姐发现，坏心姐姐用它塞住Anna的嘴，赤裸的手抚摸她的下体，在她耳边问：“喜欢哪个？”


	11. Untitled Goose Game - Frozen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 著名霸鹅游戏《Untitled Goose Game》作为背景的姐妹沙雕文，第一人称鹅视角。

我是鹅。

那日，我在那小村庄里待腻了，决定离开，前往我的另一个国家。我的仆人们都站在岸边，挥舞着他们手里的棍棒，嚎啕大哭着求我不要走。

但你看，英勇的国王不会老是待在一个国家，还有另一个国家的仆人在等待我的拯救。再见了，仆人们，我会想你们的！

换乘几艘我的王室专用船，中途再换乘几辆王室专用马车，北游一百里，来到我的另一个国家。这国家的旗帜紫绿相间，叫紫绿国。啊！真是个好名字，我对语言高级的敏感性和运用能力无人能敌。

我进入我的宫殿，仆人们对我的驾临感激涕零，如同亲眼见证耶稣再临，一路追逐着我，呼喊我的名字。

“鹅！抓鹅！哪里来的鹅？”

“你们这么一群人连鹅都抓不住吗！”

“它溜得忒快了，还凶！”

他们的热情感染着我，我昂首挺胸，一路前进，直到看见前方有一个红发小女孩盯着我看。

啊，我的仆人！我身后那群追随者让我有些烦了，就让给你吧！你现在是我的管家了，唯一指定的。感动吧！

管家显然收到了我的讯息，站在我的面前，对那群追随者说：“你们在干什么？”

“殿、殿下！”追随者们对管家鞠躬，“这鹅溜进了王宫……”

“呃……”管家看了我一眼，“我要养它。”

“养它？这、这可不行，它不知从哪里来的，多脏啊！”

“为什么不行？”管家说，弯腰抱住我的脖子，“今天是圣诞节，我要它当我的礼物。”

我抬头挺胸，冷冷地看着那群放肆的追随者。

他们终于屈服于我的霸气，垂头丧气地离开了。

我一见到他们离开，就扭头狠啄管家一下。

“好痛！”管家泪眼汪汪地捂着脑袋。

哼，放肆。国王岂是你这等仆人可以随意抱的？

管家摸摸脑袋，缓了好一会儿，才带我参观我的宫殿，一边问我：“你叫什么名字？”

我叫鹅。你可以叫我亚历山大·路易·查理·菲利普·亨利·鹅一世。

“我叫你小白吧！”

你要叫我亚历山大·路易·查理·菲利普·亨利·鹅一世。

“小白，你有朋友吗？”

伟大的国王是孤独的，我不需要朋友，我只有无数的仆人。

“我有朋友！”管家拉我到我的一间寝宫里，给我看一些人偶玩具：“这是小Anna，也就是我的化身！而这……这是小Elsa。”

她抱着那个浅黄色头发的小玩偶，不知为何，看起来很悲伤。

“她是我的姐姐，Elsa，但不知道为什么，她不愿意理我了。”

哦，仆人一号。我盯着这小玩偶想。

“今天是圣诞节呀……我多希望她跟我说说话……”

我是公的，不生蛋。

我又仔细看了看仆人一号的人偶。

但这人偶不错。

我把人偶拿走了。

管家在我身后追随我。

“小白，小白！把东西还给我！”

这是我的东西。

我一路前行，来到岸边。不错的湖。我点点头，松了嘴。

仆人一号掉进湖里，随着波浪一起一伏，仿佛在感激我允许她洗澡。

“Elsa！”管家大叫，猛地冲过去，跳下了湖。

喔，真是勇士。我丢过这么多东西到河里，你是第一个会跳下去捡的。

我称赞管家的英勇，但国王不能为一位凡人停留太久，在一群大人的呼喊声“快救殿下”下，我悄悄离开了。

有了上次的经历，我这次学会了神不知鬼不觉地进入宫殿，以免那些疯狂的追随者一看到我，又失了神志。我继续逛着我的宫殿，这时，一个身影映入我的眼帘。

浅金色的头发……哦，这一定就是仆人一号了。

“什么？Anna跳进湖里了？！她还好吧？”

“发烧了。”站在仆人一号对面的人叹着气摇头。

“……很严重吗？”

“神志不清的……但医生说她喝了药，休息一天就没事了。”那人沉默片刻，说：“殿下一直在说梦话，喊您的名字。”

仆人一号深吸一口气：“我知道了，谢谢你。”

那人同仆人一号道别后，走廊上就只剩下仆人一号一人了。她在走廊上焦虑地走来走去，好像在想些什么。

而她手上一个亮亮的东西吸引了我的注意。

那是一块雪花形状的……水晶？大概是水晶吧——刚好可以拿在手上，会折射阳光投射出七彩的光芒，非常好看。

是我的了。

我麻溜地从仆人一号背后绕到她手边，叼上就跑。

“好疼！哪里来的鹅——等等！那是给Anna的圣诞礼物！”

我的。

仆人一号追着我走过半个走廊，在一扇门前，她奔跑的速度忽然放慢了。

喔？我也放慢了步伐，转头看见仆人一号站在半开的门口犹豫不决。

透过半开的房门，我隐约辨认出这是刚刚管家带我来的房间。管家也在里面么？几小时不见，甚是想念，我好久没遇见这么有趣的人类了。

我一时高兴，松嘴叫了一声，雪花掉在地上，把仆人一号吓了一跳，冲上前——却没去抢那雪花，先按住了我的嘴。

“嘘，你会把Anna吵醒的！”

大大大大大大胆！国王的嘴哪里是你这等仆人捏得起了！放开！放开！

我怒气冲冲地扑腾。

“嘘！”

放开！

她放开了。但下一秒，嘴边一阵冰凉，我发现我张不开嘴了——我的嘴巴被冰块冻上了。

这什么？！！我的老天鹅啊——她刚刚做了什么？她她她她——

我一阵慌乱，听到仆人一号——哦不是，我就勉强叫她名字吧，什么来着？Elsa，对不对？

Elsa！你不要对你的国王动手动脚，你冷静一点！

Elsa做了个“嘘”的动作。

我忍不住扑腾了一下翅膀。

她瞪我一眼，举起手：“我是不是把你锁住比较好？”

别别别Elsa姐姐你先去看你的Anna——我决定了！这紫绿国我给你了，我命你为冰雪女王，怎么样？你现在是女王了！

我站在那儿一动不动。

冰雪女王看了一会儿，确定我真的不会乱动，就没给我上锁，还把我嘴边的冰块融了，蹑手蹑脚地进了房门。

我张望一会儿，低头把那雪花叼起来，小心翼翼地进了门，躲在床底下。

好嘞，这下安全了。

床板上躺着的管家正嘀嘀咕咕地说话：“Elsa，Elsa……”

“Anna。”冰雪女王说，“我在这儿呢。”

“Elsa……？你来了？”

“小心，小心！不要起来，乖乖躺好，你发烧了。”

“Elsa……圣诞快乐。”

“嗯……也祝你圣诞快乐。”

“Elsa，我好想你。”

“我也是。”

顶上两个人磨磨唧唧，也不知道在说些什么，“我爱你”啊，“我想你”啊，反反复复就那几句话，翻来覆去地居然说不厌，我在床底下找不到出去的时机，就在她们太过低声如同催眠的对话下睡着了。

再醒来的时候，顶上换了批人，Elsa离开了，Anna睡过一觉又醒来了，身边站着一个男人和一个女人。

“妈妈，Elsa是不是来过这里？”Anna说，“她给我做了小冰雕玩呢。”

“嗯？冰雕……？她没有来过呀。”

“可是我记得她来过呀。”

男人说：“你可能做梦了。Elsa可不会做冰雕。”

什么，做梦？一派胡言！我可看得一清二楚，Elsa来过的！虽然我没看到她做冰雕，但她显然是会的……喔！

我想起来我从Elsa那儿拿走的小雪花水晶。

“我做梦了？那只是个梦吗？”Anna低声说，声音带着哭腔，“要是那梦能一直持续下去就好了……”

白痴！我说了那不是梦！

我叼着那雪花，冲出床底，一甩头，把那雪花丢上床。

Anna愣愣地捧着那小雪花：“Elsa……？”

我在那两个大人反应过来之前，火速啄了一下男人的屁股，在他的惨叫声下，大摇大摆地冲出了宫殿。

我该去我的另一个国家逛逛了。


	12. 吸血鬼传说

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抽关键词的小练笔，关键词是：纪念日、吸血鬼、恋物癖

“小心。”

著名的吸血鬼猎人，John，点燃了他手中的油灯，转身对他的学徒们招招手。

“我不明白。”其中一位学徒说，握紧他手中的十字架，跟随他的师傅穿过浓雾，一座破旧的城堡在眼前展开，“黑夜是吸血鬼的天下，为什么我们非要挑晚上来这儿？”

“因为这浓雾只有在晚上的这个日子，借助道具才能进入。”John解释道，向学徒们展示他手中浅紫色的四棱形水晶。水晶在浓雾中逐渐消散。“啧，狡猾的吸血鬼，给自己一个绝好的环境。”

“那一定是非常强大的吸血鬼了……”一位学徒打了个哆嗦，但考虑到自己即将做的正义之事，他鼓起勇气，打量着他们面前可容三匹高头大马并排通过的城门，“这下要怎么办？”

“若传闻属实……”John思考，上前，有节奏地敲着城门。

咚、咚咚咚、咚！

停顿一秒，刺耳的铁具摩擦声从长年不开的城门深处传出，门打开了。

“哇哦，这就怪了。这吸血鬼难道有什么恶趣味么？”

“还有更恶趣味的。”John说，虽然早有心理准备，在看到城堡前大广场的景象时，他还是深吸了一口气。

那是一片向日葵花田，在这片荒凉之地不可思议地绽放着。

小心翼翼地穿过这片花田，来到城堡前，用相同的方式打开城堡大门。城堡内部与想象中的阴暗全然不同，会发光的冰晶作为灯光缀满城堡，浅蓝色的光芒将城堡照得亮堂堂的。

而向日葵的存在，在城堡里更明显了。墙上、地上，画满了向日葵的图画，有的写实、有的两两镶嵌有如壁画。向日葵状的水晶作为装饰，立于房间角落。

这一点儿也不像是传说中吸血鬼居住的地方，说是给小孩子玩闹的地方也不会奇怪。

“……吸血鬼都是这样的吗？”学徒困惑到放下自己的武器，试图找出个合适的形容，“这样的……呃，恋物癖？”

“这世上怎么会有恋向日葵的人？”

“嘘！”John冲他们比了个“安静”的手势，压低声音，“你们听。”

他们安静下来。

“呜……”

低低的哭泣声从城堡的角落传来。

下一秒，经验丰富的John已经射出了他弩里的银箭。

银箭射入城堡角落的黑暗，哭声停止了。

黑暗里走出来一个女人。

她有着一头浅得接近白色的金发，皮肤如雪。没有人比她更像那传说中因不见太阳而肤色惨白的吸血鬼。

她的眼底仍有泪痕，眉头轻轻皱起。

最重要的是……她赤裸的手握着那支银箭。

吸血鬼猎人小队沉默了。

没有吸血鬼能够握住银箭而不被银灼烧。她到底有多强大？

吸血鬼低头看看那银箭，竟把它丢了回去：“离开这儿。”

John谨慎地握住他手里的银质长剑：“恐怕不能如你所愿。”

“你们是吸血鬼猎人？”吸血鬼冷冷地说，“你们找错人了，我不是吸血鬼。”

“你存在于久远的传说故事里，你是永生者。”

“是的，永生者。”提到这个词时，她多眨了两下眼睛，“但不是吸血鬼。你们人类不会只知道吸血鬼能永生吧？”

“那么，你是谁？”

“被遗忘的元素守护者。——等等，你在做什么？！”

“抱歉！”那位被喊住的学徒下意识地道歉，又立马意识到自己在对一位吸血鬼说这话，赶紧提起了自己手中的长剑，看了一眼他身旁的东西。那是座被向日葵花束包围的棺材，但被他推开以后……里面却没有人。

“这是……你的……床？”

“我说了，我不是吸血鬼。”女人咬牙切齿地上前一步，“她从大坝边坠落，而我甚至无法找到她的尸体……而今天是我失去她的第两百年，这是为什么你们能够如此轻易地进入这里……我给过你们机会，吸血鬼猎人们，现在，不要怪我无情。”

尖锐的坚冰从地面拔起，他们闪身躲避，有个嘴贱的学徒不忘回嘴：“那就是纪念日了，或许你可以借此机会和她团聚——虽然我不知道她是谁——啊！”

冰晶毫不客气地击中他肩膀。

“我说，离开、这里。”

吸血鬼猎人们不会就此罢休。他们费劲千辛万苦才来到这儿。但敌人过于强大，一切银质道具和十字架都对她毫无影响。他们特意准备的大量银器，由于本身质地较铁器更软，反而在这场战斗中成了累赘。

“可恶！”John呢喃，“吸血鬼的真名可以压制她的力量！若我们知晓她的名字……”

“名字？”一位学徒勉强在吸血鬼投下的冰晶下闪躲，听到这话，似乎想到什么，嘀咕一声，忽然举起手中的长剑，迎着投来的冰刃，向吸血鬼猛扑过去。风将学徒的兜帽撩开，一头太阳似的红发从里头显现。

“Elsa！”

学徒高喊。

吸血鬼的动作停下了。

银剑挥舞，鲜血溅出。

但那不是吸血鬼的血。

红发学徒将银剑丢在一旁，紧紧抱住了吸血鬼，鲜血从她握住银剑的双手手心流出。她的脑袋埋在吸血鬼的颈间，正在……

“……她在吸吸血鬼的血吗？吸、吸血鬼不是喝不了吸血鬼的血吗？”

“Anna？”John震惊道，呼喊这位跟了他整整一年的学徒的名字，不敢相信自己居然对她的身份毫无察觉，“你是……”

“我——饿——死——啦——”Anna的嘴从吸血鬼……不，Elsa的颈间离开，痛快地长呼一声。她看了看发愣的Elsa，这才意识到自己干了什么：“抱、抱歉，你没事吧？难受？我、我控制过了，应该不会……疼吗？”

“……Anna？”

“对，是我。抱歉突然咬了你。但我的吸血鬼前辈说，我们这种人类变的吸血鬼，吸的第一口血会影响我们的口味啊、体质啊……具体我也不知道，总之就是这样，所以我就觉得，我不可以咬别人，我的第一口非得是你才行，结果没想到找你找了这么久，我就饿了快两百年，半死不活的，一时没憋住——”

“等等，等等。”Elsa好不容易找机会打断对方的叽里呱啦，把她的双手抓起来，察看她因手握银剑而被烧伤的手心，“你作为吸血鬼，混进了吸血鬼猎人的队伍，就为了找到我？”

“这位女士，”Anna煞有其事地说，“我知道你语文比我好，但我必须要纠正您关于‘就’这个字的不恰当用法。”

Elsa被逗笑了，听见Anna在她对面，像被打开什么机关似的，完全停不下嘴来：“你可把自己藏得太好了！我试了好多方法，都没能找到你，找这帮人纯属下下策，银剑烧得我疼死了！——啊别担心，这伤会恢复的，我好像属于吸血鬼里比较厉害的那种，呜，我、我是说……”

她嘴角抽搐，试图把话继续说下去，却哽咽着说不下去了。眼泪像开了闸门，哗啦啦地流下来。Anna努力扯开笑容，想把眼泪擦干净，却毫无办法：

“我、我找了你好久好久，我以为我再也找不到了……我不能接受……失去你……”

“我又把自己关起来了。”Elsa喃喃，“对不起，Anna。”

她紧紧抱住她，听见两百多岁的红发吸血鬼抱着自己哭得像个小孩：“我会找到你……无论多少次我都会……”

Elsa擦了擦眼角的泪，拍拍Anna的脑袋：“Anna？”

“呜呜……嗯？”

“我的血怎么样？”

Anna沉默了一秒。

“比我在这两百年中想象的味道还要好一百倍。”

Elsa笑了：“好吧。”

“……那个，你们俩的相逢很感人，但是……”

Elsa仍保持抱着Anna的动作，看向被她们冷落在一旁的吸血鬼猎人小队，叹气，伸出一只手对着他们。

“好吧，虽然我不是吸血鬼……但现在我有一只吸血鬼了。”

她冲他们眨眨眼，心情非常好：

“我想我现在更有理由把你们作为敌人轰出去了。”


	13. 想象。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抽关键词的小练笔，关键词是：难以启齿的欲望、幻觉

“Anna。”

想象，她呼唤你的名字。

借着醉意，你任自己跌入幻想里。长久的幻想在酒的浓香里分辨不出真假，有了实体，成了连你自己也说不清真切的幻觉。

“Anna。”

她又唤了一声。这是与平日不同的呼唤声，她沙哑的嗓音带着黏腻的情欲，每个音节都在脑海里产生回音，将你的大脑搅成一团。

想象，她的双手从你的裙底进入，一路向上抚摸至你的大腿根部，雪似的冰凉激起一片鸡皮疙瘩，却在下腹燃起熊熊火焰。

“Anna。”

她的下一声呼唤淹没在你的唇间，她坏心地轻咬你的下唇，听到你不满的呻吟。

“Elsa……”

你一边念她的名字，一边用自己的双手抚摸自己的身体。

“Elsa，Elsa。”

你轻揉自己的胸部，想象她的唇在自己胸前的红点停留。她浅浅的金发会瀑布似的散下来，落在你的身上。你会被痒得咯咯笑吗？或许会的，然后迎接她困惑的挑眉一瞥。

你想微笑，嘴角却扭曲变形，最后无法控制地弯下去，发出低低的啜泣声。你使劲揉揉自己的眼睛，发现那儿全是泪水。你再度意识到这一切不过是想象，你那恪守规矩的姐姐不会带着这样温柔的笑容脱下你的衣服，她爱你，但正是那份爱不会让她像爱人这般吻你的双唇。

但你控制不住地去想象她那永远不会展现给你的、带着滚烫欲望的温柔，把这份说不出口的欲望融化进自己的心脏。

想象她吻你，一遍又一遍，温柔又热情，直到两个人的唇烫得发红。透过她浅蓝色的眼睛，你看到自己那头乱糟糟的红发，像冬天雪地里燃烧的篝火，温暖又带着雪的凉意。

她的双手勾勒你的身体，探进身体下方的柔软。

“Elsa。Elsa……呜……”

你哭得更加厉害了，却不知道自己在为什么而哭。

“我爱你，Elsa，我——”

“——咚！”

你一个激灵，被迫从想象脱离，望向门的方向。

“……不。”

恐惧淹没了情欲。

别是她。

你迅速套上连衣裙，跌跌撞撞地飞奔至房门，打开门——

——发出声音的罪魁祸首起身的动作只做了一半，听见开门的响声，僵硬地转过身来，恰好和你四目相对。

你深吸了一口气。

“对不起，Anna，我不是……”她恐慌地说，“我只是……刚巧路过……”

你看到她浅蓝色的双眼里盈满泪水，头发不知为何有点乱，嘴唇被她自己咬得发肿，裙边是被揉皱的痕迹。

“别走。”你哀求她。

你小心翼翼地握住她的手，看到她的指节处有被牙齿咬过的痕迹，再用力一点就要出血了。你忍不住轻轻低头吻了一下那里，抬头看见她微微颤抖，紧紧皱着眉，却没有离开。

……不舍得离开。

你在心里补充。因为你透过她的双眼，看见了里面的情欲。

和你一样的，情欲。

“为什么我们要自我折磨呢？”你轻声问她。

“不，Anna，我们……”

借着醉意，你大胆打断了她，俯身去吻她。咬她下唇的时候，激起她的哆嗦。

你轻柔又轻柔地舔她的唇，终于迎来了她的拥抱，温柔又小心，像在拥抱一个易碎的玩具。

她回吻了你。

这次不是想象。


	14. 洁癖

嗯，Anna确定，她的姐姐是有洁癖的。

总是保持自己的手部清洁，碰过食物立马洗手（关于这点，“那是你太不爱干净了，舔过手指再在衣服上抹一把可不算干净”，Elsa如是反驳），绝不会赤手摸明显会沾上手的东西。冰魔法放她身上倒是“法尽其用”，不必麻烦她老往洗手池跑。

“但是……”Anna强压下她的呻吟，气喘吁吁地挑起话题，试图让她性致盎然的姐姐消停会儿，“为什么这地方你就不介意？”

“什么地方不会介意？”Elsa明知故问，还舔了舔自己的手指，看Anna满脸通红的样子满意地微笑，笑起来端庄又优雅，但Anna相信她看见了这位出了名的高雅王室嘴角露出的小恶魔虎牙。她坏心的姐姐抿了抿嘴唇，补上一句：

“而且，你怎么知道我保持手部清洁不是为了这个时候？”


	15. Chapter 15

那位Omega小公主有着超人的自信，坚信自己是全天下最有魅力的Omega。但接触过她的人全知道，她的诱惑能力蹩脚得像在过家家，哪怕你光喝酒没配菜，都不会被她装模作样的抖肩诱惑到。

可这也不能怪她，谁叫她有一位全天下最厉害的Alpha姐姐，而她在Anna每次诱惑她的时候都会憋不住地让自己的信息素漏了个满屋。把一位强大Alpha诱惑得神魂颠倒，这本来就是个足够证明自身Omega魅力的资本。

大概只有那位Alpha自己清楚，她对这位Omega的倾倒全然不是因为她的Omega能力有多强大。

只是因为是她而已。

她的存在就是Alpha最致命的信息素。


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灵感来源自一个小男孩看着刚出生的妹妹感叹说“她好漂亮”的视频。

“她好皮亮。”

“是‘漂亮’，公主殿下。”凯温和地纠正刚刚睡醒、话还说不清楚的艾莎，“安娜殿下确实很漂亮，但您现在该上礼仪课了。”

“呃嗯。”艾莎嘟囔，用手掌根部揉揉自己的眼睛，强睁着疲倦的眼睛，把仍在沉睡的小小安娜抱在怀里，额头抵着额头，盯着安娜，“她好漂丽。”

凯无奈地看向一旁躺椅上的阿杜娜皇后。阿杜娜会意，说：“艾莎，你该上礼仪课了。”

艾莎不满地努了努嘴，没放开抱着安娜的手。自打安娜出生，向来听话乖巧的艾莎像是变了个模样，上课总是迟到，总是跑到阿杜娜的房间，和安娜并排坐着，长久又温柔地抱着她的妹妹。

“我可以亲亲她吗？”

“先上课。”阿杜娜弯起指节，轻轻敲了敲艾莎的脑袋。这动作她的最后通牒。

艾莎让步了。但她飞快地亲了亲安娜的脸颊，才慢吞吞地起身从床上下来。

凯迅速拉住她的手，唯恐这女孩再次改了主意，选择在床上赖着不走。

他的不安是对的。艾莎每走一步就要回头一步，走出房间没几步，眼瞅着侍女打算上前关上门，她急切地喊道：

“别关上门！”

艾莎转过头，视线穿过长廊、越过半掩的门，落到那床的一角上。

凯很清楚，从她这角度什么也看不到，但艾莎固执地一遍又一遍回头，像是觉得如此频繁的注视能让她透过一切障碍，看清窝在被褥里那小小的安娜。

“永远别关上门。”

她呢喃。


	17. 香水

大家都知道，安娜有位堪称完美的姐姐，就像这位大大咧咧的红发姑娘的极端反面。艾莎端庄、美丽、优雅、脾气温和，虽然常常会露出股闲人莫近的冷酷气质，但和无根火焰似的四处乱窜、燃烧一切的安娜比，还是差了点；大家看着这对姐妹俩，总是会开始担心艾莎会如何被动地被安娜拉扯着跑。

“她是恶魔。”数瓶酒下肚，这位人们眼中的喷火小恐龙却满脸通红着这么形容她的仙女姐姐，“她坏透了。”

常言道，酒后吐真言。但大家一致同意：安娜除外。“是你先招惹了她吧？”

譬如这次突然的酒会，就是安娜约起的。在安娜的夺命连环短信下，人们涌入酒吧，却不见连体姐妹中艾莎的身影，只能看见安娜那两根耷拉得几乎比平时矮了个三厘米的沮丧眉毛。

“我才没招惹她！”

对于质疑，安娜表示否认。但她说完这句就再憋不出下文，大家等了半天未果，只好挑起另一个话题。

“艾莎好像很喜欢喷香水。”

“是。各种不同的香水，都很好闻。真是有品位啊。”

“巴甫洛夫的狗听过吗？”一直闭嘴不言的安娜忽然开了口，“她的香水都有特定的使用用途。开会的时候用这种香水，谈生意的时候用那种；用得好的话，整个人气质都会有变化。很好用。”

有道理。但这和巴甫洛夫的狗有什么关系？

安娜又闭了嘴。这时候，艾莎找进来了。她看了安娜一眼：“这么晚了，不回家吗？”

“不要。”

艾莎点点头，看不出来表情。她上前，坐在安娜身边，加入了酒局，却没端酒。

她摸出一瓶香水。香水被好好地包装着，她动作缓慢但流畅地打开外盒，稳稳地拿出香水，慢慢地……慢慢地……旋开盖子。

这是个再正常不过的动作，但安娜不知为何，在看见香水盒子的时候就倒吸了一口气，此后目光再没离开过拿着香水的艾莎的纤细手指，直瞪瞪的，仿佛在看什么稀世珍宝的开封。

迎面扑来的香味，此前从未在艾莎身上闻到过，可香水却用得要见了底。这到底是什么场合用的香水呢？

“这是我最喜欢的香水。”艾莎微笑着，看了安娜一眼，往自己的颈窝和手腕喷了一点，向安娜探身，颈部就在安娜鼻尖十厘米远的地方。“如何？”

安娜没吭声。她垂着眼皮，咬着下唇，扭了扭身子。

“你不会往香水里加了什么安眠药吧。你妹妹怎么突然这么乖了？”

“能加什么？只是普通的香水而已。”艾莎浅笑。在她说这句话的时候，安娜凑近了艾莎，用双手握着艾莎的左手，把她的整个左胳膊抱进怀里，额头抵着她的肩。

艾莎没说错，这香水虽然在浓浓酒味里毫不逊色，但大家舒服地感受了半天，也确实除了“好闻”就再没别的感想了。安娜这是怎么了？

安娜说：“以后别把这香水带出来了。”

诶呀，诶呀。大家没说话，都在心里默默叹了口气。这蛮横的语气，可怜的艾莎，又被安娜带着跑了。

“好。”艾莎说，“回家吗？”

前几分钟还拒绝过艾莎的安娜迫不及待地站起身来，仍握着艾莎的手，就急急忙忙地往外走。她差点忘记带上自己的包。

大家带着几分同情的目光，目送安娜这位天生的主导者拉着艾莎往外走。小绵羊艾莎乖巧地被她拉着，还温柔贴心地补了一句：

“别着急，我开了车。是大的那辆。”


	18. 月圆之夜多怪事

月圆之夜多怪事。

艾莎就是那怪事本身。

她埋藏这秘密许久。她祈祷，她战栗，她竭力保持每一天的端庄得体，但她无法不恐惧每月那一天的那一个晚上。

那一晚，当残缺的月亮达成圆满，惨白的光透入万物，将刺破所有生灵的虚伪面具。

可这样的她，被她的妹妹紧紧追逐着。她攥紧双手，惊慌地寻找能够囚禁自己的地方，能远离人群，囚禁自己。这既是保护人类，也是在保护她自己。

但是没有用。她锁门，安娜便撬开门；她躲进森林，安娜就攀上最高的树，寻找她的身影。

我是你姐姐！听我的话，离我远点！我只是想保护你！她的命令逐渐变成哀求，但没有用。安娜的脚步始终坚定。

不够了，时间已经不够用了。当艾莎的手被安娜抓住，圆月的光芒穿过云层，刺穿她的假面。她祈祷，她求饶，她的皮肤生出纯白的毛发，她的眼睛在黑暗里发出黄色的光，她的利爪挠破她自己的衣物……直到那声野兽的嚎叫响起，安娜睁大了眼睛——

“喵。”


	19. 冬天出生的向日葵

她是一粒小小的种子。

夏天，同伴们欣欣向荣，在阳光下伸展自己翠绿的叶片与金黄色的花瓣，她却默默地埋在土里，不长一朵花，不生一支芽。

大伙挤挤攘攘地享受这盛夏，对着她住的光秃秃的泥土大喊：“懒汉！懒汉！”

他们从蝉声鸣叫的夏天喊到果实累累的秋天，她才终于让小小的绿芽钻出了泥土。

“你们懂什么！”在大家的嘲笑声中，她不甘地说，“我是为了见到冬神，才这么晚长出来的。”

没有人相信她的话。花朵怎么能活到冬天呢？

于是，到了冬天，溪水的流动慢下来，树木的喧哗停下来，天上的云朵静下来，她那没有获得充足营养的、小小的花蕾长出来。透过小小的眼睛，她看见，冬天的土地静悄悄，空气像凝固了似的，冬天没有一丝生机。

她默默地等着。

然后，下雪了。

先是细碎雪点，逐渐生出六角，变成了漂亮的雪花。在向日葵的惊叹声中，雪花簇拥在一起，纷纷扬扬地落下，就像天上的云朵降落大地。

“可怜的小花，你怎么会一个人在这里？”

她看见了冬神。

向日葵在寒风里瑟瑟发抖，依旧快乐地回应：“是为了见您！”

冬神惊讶地说：“见我？可怜的小花，你付出的代价太大了！你没法活过这个冬天，甚至没法活过今天。雪已经越来越大了。为什么要这么做呢？”

为什么呢？向日葵自己也不明白。她老老实实地说：“我不知道。我只是想见您。”

风奶奶知道答案。她日行万里，没有任何事能阻挡她，她见证了这世上的一切。

那是发生在夏天的故事。夏神穿梭在花海，忽然抓住路过的风奶奶，问，冬天是副什么模样？

风告诉夏神她所见过的一切。夏神如饥似渴地听着，最后，长叹一声：

“真想见见冬神呀！我见过蛰伏整个冬天的溪流是如何在夏天发出‘叮叮咚咚’的清脆响声，在冬雪里安睡的种子如何在夏天枝繁叶茂，听过沙滩的海螺遗留的冬季的呼啸……夏天到处都是她的身影。可这位创造了如此奇迹的冬神，这位我和她身为姐妹的冬神，却只在世界诞生之初见过一次面。风啊，你知道我要如何见到她吗？”

见多识广的风犯了难：那自然是不行的。

“总会有办法！”夏神想到什么，眼睛一亮。她拾起一颗沉睡的向日葵种子，亲吻了她。

“现在，你就是我在这世间的分身。请活到冬天吧，小小的我。请见到冬神，对她说，我爱你。”

夏神化作的向日葵活到了冬天，但种子无法承载夏神那亘古的思念。她只是想着，她要见冬神。

面对这片白茫茫大雪里唯一的亮色，冬神竭尽所能，变出美丽的冰晶、变出纷飞的大雪，来实现向日葵的愿望。

颤抖的向日葵在冬季里欢呼雀跃，却抵挡不住寒冷的侵袭。

冬神抱着她，问：“向日葵，我的夏季，你还有什么愿望吗？我是冬神，是冬季的主宰，我可以实现你的任何愿望。”

“哎呀……”向日葵发出满足的叹息，想了一会儿，说，“我只有一个问题。”

“你说，你说，我的夏季。”

“我是否给你带去了快乐？”

“是的。”冬神说，“你带给我独一无二的快乐。”

“那么，那就很好了。”

向日葵说，在冬神的怀抱里永远地睡着了。


	20. 一份出于某种原因不可以把菜名写进标题的食谱

售价：十阿伦戴尔币。（此价格在阿伦戴尔的价格等于一张婚姻证明。感谢您对阿伦戴尔建设事业的支持！）

*本食谱对阿伦戴尔的安娜免费提供。

**本食谱可以自由交易，但请不要将它交易给阿伦戴尔的艾莎。后果自负。

想要完成本菜式，您需要满足：

您本人是：阿伦戴尔的安娜

以及：一张柔软的床

*第一条是必须条件，最后一个条件可以不满足，全满足最佳，将有助于本食物制作的重复性。

制作方法（含捕捉食材教程）：

1.该食材为人类，白金色长发，深蓝色眼睛，皮肤白皙，身材高挑，长期出没于阿伦戴尔宫殿。可以选择在书房、大厅及卧室蹲守（地点按捕获成功率从大到小排序），耐心等待。

*该人类拥有强大的魔法，体质在同类中也属上乘。这是制作本料理必须满足“安娜”的原因。若无法满足该条件贸然实践，会造成全身冻伤的后果；但在那之前，您有百分之九十九的概率被一拳击倒，该拳的强度约等于让一位高大成年男性从甲板摔进大海的力度。

2.找到食材后，呼唤她的名字：E-L-S-A，艾莎。

基础发音请翻阅字典。

进阶发音技巧：想象您在念诵一句誓言，坚定程度约等于新人们在教堂说“我愿意”；想象您是坚信日复一日的循环终有一日会停止的西西弗斯。本食谱的框架出自“童话”这一大类，而非“神话”，所以，在这里，西西弗斯在十三年的重复后，会发现石头在山坡上碾出深深的道路，这痕迹即使在十里开外也仍旧在山坡上清晰可见。她的坚持改变了世界。

请像念诵“永恒”这个词一样，呼唤这名字。

可以配合“咚、咚、咚咚、咚”的敲门声与另一句誓言“你想堆个雪人吗”作为佐料配合使用。

若您花了十三年做到这点，并有幸发现那道石头碾出的道路，当您再次呼唤这个名字的时候，您会看见一双带有笑意的深蓝色眼睛，那眼睛将像阿伦戴尔深冬时冻结峡湾，映照着天际蓝绿色流淌着的极光。

3.同她聊几句，强度从低到高缓慢升高，慢慢翻炒。

请掌握好火候，最好只聊您自己和食材本身。至少在制作该菜时，切记不要提及其他女性和男性，否则，该菜最终制作出来会泛酸，副作用是寒冷。

*请不要向玛莉安和艾洛伊兹借火，这是艺术科目，非本菜谱的涉及范围。若对此感兴趣，可参阅玛莉安著书《如何在黑暗中借助火焰把你的女朋友画好看》。

4.等到火候正好，您可以吻她的唇*了。详细的接吻技巧，请参阅莫德著书《108个接吻姿势》（在此感谢苏对这本书的伟大贡献）。

*唇：这是人类身上最美味的部位，非常柔软，通过舔舐、吮吸、啃咬、摩擦等烹饪方法，食材会发红变烫，散发出奇妙的呻吟声。唇也很脆弱，请轻柔对待，让其微微红肿即可。

**如果看到这里的是阿伦戴尔的安娜，出于安全考虑，请您务必不要因为好奇而阅读莫德的另一著书《披着羊皮的狼：108种绵羊食用方式》，也不要订购由于销售火爆故决定两个月后出版的《披着羊皮的狼：108种绵羊食用方式II》。

另，若要表达喜爱，您可以邀请莫德来阿伦戴尔做客。但是，为了您、莫德和苏的生命安全，请不要去莫德的府邸做客。去了也不要去书房，更不要让您的姐姐碰里面的任何一本书。

5.将食材移动至包装纸上。床最佳；办公桌、沙发皆可；直接食用亦可，但该食材过分害羞，在宽敞处直接食用可能会导致烹饪的被迫中断，请谨慎行事。

6.剥开外衣。若上述流程完成良好，此时的食物将柔软通红，如成熟的水蜜桃般散发出淡淡的香味。请小心地剥开她，果肉会自然地从果皮里滑出。注意不要让汁水流出太多。通过按压、抚摸等手段测试食材是否熟透。最佳的状态是食材的腰部开始前挺，或者开始摩擦双腿。简单的测试方法是用手指抚摸比唇更柔软的下体，汁水满溢即可。

7.您可以开始食用了。

附赠：

《如何烹饪安娜》

需要：

您本人是：阿伦戴尔的艾莎

即可。该食材是全自动的。

小贴士：

请尽可能温柔地亲吻她，并学会把您内心酝酿了多年的爱意说出口。

该烹饪手法的效果不明。因为，当满足上条“厨师是艾莎”的唯一条件时，该食材就会永远对您开放。而且，她的爱意不会因为这些话的缺乏减少一丝一毫。

但无论如何，这很值得，不是吗？


	21. 每天回家都能看见妹妹在装死（1/5）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题出自著名日本网络歌曲《每天回家都能看见我老婆在装死》。

“不好了，安娜今天早上怎么摇都摇不醒！”

艾莎踏进阿伦戴尔的城堡已是正午，雪宝才带着延迟一个上午的消息匆匆来到。她冲进安娜的房间，只看一眼就退了出去。

“怎么，怎么？”雪宝抓抓大腿，竟用上了敬语，“陛下您……不想想办法吗？”

艾莎吓得涌上大脑的紧张感回进肚子变成一肚子火，一瞪雪宝，看见那双可怜巴巴的小眼睛，才觉得这一股子火得对当事人发。她再次踏进安娜的房间：“没有办法。我想，安娜会把双手交叠在腹前这么‘文雅’地睡觉，恐怕比她永远醒不过来可怕多了。”

雪宝：“呃，这就尴尬了。” 

眼瞅着安娜的两只手开始以每秒行进一厘米的速度从腹部滑到身体两侧，还试图继续往上移动以恢复她平日里豪迈的睡姿，艾莎掩着嘴巴干咳一声，艰难地把不合严肃态度的笑声咽回去。

躺在床上的红发睡美人压低了声音对雪宝说：“这时候你该说，是你特意把我的睡姿调了一下。”

“好主意！”

都听到啦。

“陛下，请听我解释，是这样的，”雪宝煞有其事地传达，“是我把安娜的睡姿调了一下。”

他停了停，补充一句：“为了挽回过去安娜不雅睡姿的王室尊严。”

安娜：“不要说多余的话！”

艾莎继续掩着嘴咳嗽。

雪宝戳一戳她，严肃地说：“陛下，请问我‘有什么办法吗？’”

“好吧，好吧。”艾莎叹息，“那么，雪宝，请问，有什么办法能把床上这位美丽又可怜的睡美人唤醒呢？”

“一个吻。”

“一个吻？”

他张开双臂：“真爱之吻！”

床上的睡美人已经嘟起了嘴巴。

艾莎转身就走，却被迅速拉住手，差点跌到床上。转头一看，睡美人嘴巴嘟成了鸭子。

“雪宝，你上。”

努着嘴巴凑上前的雪宝被睡美人用另一只手顶着脑袋按回去。

“只是个吻！”闭着眼睛的睡美人气鼓鼓。

艾莎看看安娜的嘴巴，再看看她拉着自己的手。

“亲爱的公主殿下，我们才第一天见面，要我擅自作主吻您的唇，实在是太失礼了。”艾莎说，看见安娜的眼珠子隔着眼皮向上翻了一下。

“童话才不是这么演的呢！”

“要童话么？看来我要把你那位某个小岛的鬓角王子请回来，他才是你的真爱吧？还是一眼相中的真爱呢，我可比不上。”

安娜见状松开抓着艾莎的手——艾莎赶紧握住回去，大拇指摸一摸她的手背，抿抿嘴，又俯身亲了亲她的指节：“虽然我在见您的第一眼就认定您是我的真爱，可真爱与否还得由时间判断，非我一人的妄想就能决定。那么，可否您屈尊赏脸，睁开您的眼睛，让我看见您动人的墨绿色眼睛，问您能否答应我们的交往？至于这段关系何时结束，全凭您的决定：您可以在下一秒就说结束，也可以在明天说——”

“一辈子。”

艾莎抬眼，对上她的墨绿色眼睛。

明亮的，盛夏森林般的眼睛。

她点一点头，抓着安娜的手紧了紧：

“好的，那就一辈子了。”


	22. 每天回家都能看见妹妹在装死（2/5）

“路过的女王陛下！”

抬头一看，是安娜倚在阳台的栏杆呼唤她。明明只是在三楼，安娜的手却摆得老高，声音放得老大，好似她正处在十几层高的高塔上遥望。

艾莎清清嗓子，跟着抬高了声音：“怎么了，美丽的公主殿下？”

“您知道塔外的世界是什么样子的吗？”

“知道。怎么了？”

“我出不了塔。您愿意告诉我外面的世界是什么样的吗？”

“我的荣幸。”

长发公主满意地点点头，甩了甩她那一头不存在的金色长发：“很好。嗯，你只要……爬上一楼的阳台，踩上那块突起的瓷砖，再这样那样这样，就可以爬上来了。”她快活地一拍手，“这对您而言肯定很简单，是吧，勇武的女王陛下？”

艾莎挑眉，打了个响指，漂亮的扶梯凭空而起，完美地搭在安娜所在的阶梯上。她慢悠悠地一路上行，迎接她的公主殿下龇牙咧嘴。

“不可以作弊。”

“对我来说可不算作弊。”艾莎搭着安娜的肩膀，由她扶着自己的腰从阳台栏杆上下来，挑起一片小小的雪花，顺手在安娜鼻头上一点，“毕竟，魔法就在这儿。”

“这叫什么话——”安娜气呼呼地跟在往房间里走的艾莎身后，而艾莎一招手，漂亮的六角雪花从半空飘落下来，安娜转眼把说到一半的话忘了精光，兴致勃勃地捉起雪花来。

她玩了半天，瞥到艾莎饶有兴致的目光，才意识到哪里不对。安娜捉住最后一片雪花，嘀咕：“为什么我觉得我像个被人一根骨头就能招呼走的小狗？”

艾莎嘴角弯弯，在单人沙发上坐下：“你不是说要‘装死’的吗？长发公主的故事里可没有——等等，你在干什么？”

安娜抖一抖手上的布条：“把你绑在椅子上？”

“我就是在问你这个。”

“有一位对塔很有经验的友人告诉我，‘想要抓住恋人的心，首先要把送上门的恋人抓起来’——”

“不不不——请让我们跳过这个步骤。”

“可是这很重要——”

艾莎瞪她：“请务必。”

“好吧。”安娜挠挠头，原地东张西望。

艾莎抱着手：“我猜你没主意了。”

“当……当然不！”安娜从床头的小碟子里摸来一块巧克力，装模作样地端详起来：“多么漂亮巧克力呀！这是一位路过的好心老婆婆送给我的。让我来吃吃看好不好吃。”

“嗯？等等，你不会在——”

“啊！我被巧克力噎到了！啊！”

“谁会被巧克力噎到啊？”

已经双手交叠在胸前躺平在床上的安娜睁开一只眼：“这样不行吗？——呃，这巧克力味道真不错。”

她吧唧吧唧嘴。

“我不跟你玩‘真爱之吻’的游戏了。”

“你可真是挑剔。”安娜说，翻身坐起，又塞了块巧克力进嘴里，再挑一块喂给艾莎，一屁股坐在床边，两只脚摇来摇去。

“说到底，为什么这群公主总是躺在那儿等人来吻她们呢？我可不会躺在这儿等死！”说到兴奋处，她捋起袖子，挥舞着拳头，“是我的话，我就要拳打坏女巫，再把那些困住我们的荆棘呀、塔呀，通通毁掉，最后回到城市里，再想想找真爱的事——”

她突然想到什么，停下她的手舞足蹈，看向艾莎。

艾莎支着下巴，抬头回看她：“你已经这么做了，不是吗？”

“呃。”

安娜挤进艾莎已经坐着的单人沙发里，抱着艾莎。

“真不错。”

她嘀咕一声，蹭了蹭艾莎，重复了一遍：

“这可真不错。”


	23. 每天回家都能看见妹妹在装死（3/5）

“现在是什么情况？”

安娜闭嘴不言，一副要哭的模样，把双手放在自己的胸口。

与不知道是什么可怜公主身份的安娜沟通未果，艾莎求助于雪宝。小雪人一挺胸，正领带似的正了正自己胸前的石头纽扣，提示：“美人鱼。”

“哦。所以……？”

安娜（自以为）妩媚地冲艾莎眨了好几下眼睛。

“让王子爱上她就行。”

爱上？艾莎不解：“怎么做？别告诉我又是吻。”

“这次很简单。”雪宝一指安娜，后者用手掌在耳朵旁绕成一个喇叭形状，凑近艾莎。

告白？这确实再简单不过——艾莎张开嘴，那三个字却怎么也说不出口。她的脸在安娜殷切注视下变红，最后抛下漫天飘落的小雪花转身就走：

“我相信你感受到了。”

“这招不能再用第二次了！”奋力和雪花抗争的小狗崽——不对——是失去声音的美人鱼，吓到让声音回归：“我没感受到！”

话一出口，安娜才意识到不妥，紧紧抿着嘴巴继续当她的哑巴，在同雪宝的双重夹击下把艾莎拉回原位，一本正经地咳嗽两声，又做了个哭脸。

艾莎：“什么？”

雪人忠诚地履行他翻译的职责：“要是得不到您的爱，她就要在太阳……太阳……等等，让我想想——哦对，小美人鱼就要在次日太阳升起的第一道光下变成泡沫了！”

安娜冲雪宝竖起大拇指，同时瞪了艾莎一眼。

这一眼艾莎明白了，多半是“我们怎么那么没默契”的意思。

艾莎闭着眼摇着头，意思是：“你这脑子我哪会搞得懂？”

安娜看懂了，冲她姐姐吹胡子瞪眼。

这两句话她们倒是沟通清楚了。

“艾莎，”雪宝看不下去了，“请跟我说：‘我’——”

“‘我’……”

“‘爱’——”

艾莎闭了嘴。

雪宝对安娜说：“兴许你姐姐不爱你。”

“才不是！”艾莎红了脸，解释道，“这、这只是……你看，弄得这么正式，怎么好开口呢？我又不是没说过这句话……”

安娜努着嘴巴假装擦眼泪。艾莎慌了，抓着安娜的手：“公、公主殿下……可否屈尊——”

“这位女王陛下可真没风度。”雪宝评价。

小美人鱼委屈巴巴地点头。

艾莎深吸一口气：“——同我外出游玩……”

“当然可以！”

小美人鱼又会说话了。

于是，这就是起因了。她们正坐在艾莎制造的冰船上随波飘荡。阳光照在身上暖洋洋的，某位小美人鱼躺在女王陛下身边，目前没有看到要变成泡沫的倾向。

“喜欢大海吗，小美人鱼？”艾莎挠着安娜的下巴。

“呃，喜欢得很。”

冒牌美人鱼眯着眼睛，在艾莎的抚摸下发出了小猫咪似的呼噜声。她闭了会儿眼睛，突然想到什么，睁开眼：

“你还欠个告白。”

艾莎倒吸一口冷气，没变成泡沫小美人鱼差点被心虚的冰雪女王失手（又）冻成了冰条。

看来，想要获得女王陛下的吻或告白，还缺了点什么。缺什么呢？一场精彩的对决配上设计好的壮烈“装死”？

安娜拍开身上的积雪，在困意中迷迷糊糊地思考，最后在不坦率的陛下的温暖怀抱里睡着了。


	24. 每天回家都能看见妹妹在装死（4/5）

今天会是什么呢？

艾莎踏进宫殿，正看见安娜拿着一摞纸同大臣们低声细语着快速走过。

她甚至没看见她进来。

艾莎愣了一下，跟上去：“需要我帮忙吗？”

“艾莎！嘿，早上好。”安娜瞥她一眼，很快把注意力回归到纸上，“没问题，我能应付。马上就好，你先等着。”

她说完这话，就大跨步地走进了书房。

艾莎在原地背着手站了一会儿，决定找雪宝玩。

“今天没有什么项目吗？”

“项目？”小雪人从他厚厚的书籍里抬起头，推推他的小眼镜，“什么项目？”

“不……没什么。”艾莎干咳两声，“请继续，我不会再打扰你了。”

她找到安徒生童话，翻了两页，又抬头说：“安娜今天很忙。”

“是的，很忙。”

“所以她没时间做别的事。”

“做什么事？”正在阅读的雪人分外严肃，“艾莎，你今天看起来特别无聊。我们要认真看书，不能分心。”

“当然，当然……认真看书。”艾莎翻开书，看见标题上的“小美人鱼”四个大字，“啪”地把书合上。

这时候，安娜进来了。

“艾莎！久等了。”

“嗯。”

无所事事的安娜在房间里晃了一圈，一转头看见艾莎：“怎么了？一直盯着我。”

“没。”艾莎低下头，发现自己又翻回了美人鱼那一页。

“想念小美人鱼了？”安娜凑近她，得意洋洋地亲了亲艾莎的脸颊，“还是睡美人，白雪公主？或是别的什么？”

“没有。”艾莎说，“谁也没想。”


	25. 每天回家都能看见妹妹在装死（5/5）（完）

嘘……小声，莫要惊扰睡美人。

拥有一头漂亮的白金色头发的女人在书房的沙发上安静地睡着，像一座由雕刻家精心雕琢的完美雕塑。

只是，哪里不对劲。

盖在她身上的毛毯落下大半，女人的一只手耷拉在扶手边缘，下方的地面上是一本摊开倒扣的书，仿佛她前一秒还在翻阅书籍，下一秒却被诅咒击中，书本从她手中滑落。

安娜小心翼翼地上前，把毛毯好好地盖在艾莎身上。她弯腰捡起散落的书，发现本应因掉落砸坏的精装书上没有一点损坏的痕迹，甚至为了不弄脏书页，书本下面还垫了一张手绢。

她蹲下来，下巴抵着艾莎的膝盖。

“我想，有位睡美人需要一个真爱之吻？”

睡美人的手指动了一下，表示同意。

于是女王陛下开始亲吻她的睡美人。她把艾莎的双手捧住，亲一亲指节，又亲一亲手背；她翻过艾莎的手，再亲一亲手心；她稍稍起身，亲一亲脖颈，亲一亲下巴；彻底站直了，托着艾莎的脸让她抬头，亲一亲额头、眉间——

“安娜，等一下……”

她还没有吻她的公主的唇，睡美人就醒了。

艾莎像煮熟了的虾似的，浑身上下都红通通的，手搭在安娜的肩膀上，把脸埋在她的颈间。

“我还没到最后一步呢。”

“喜欢……”

“什么？”嘴上问了一句，安娜却没能阻止傻里傻气的笑容在自己嘴边扩散，“艾莎，我也——”

“别——让我说完。”艾莎说，抵上安娜的额头，“——我爱你。”

她说这话的时候，连那长长的睫毛都在微微地颤。

安娜的傻笑停不下来，她还没来得及回应，脸就被捧住了，一个吻轻轻地——

——嘘……好了，到此为止，到此为止，别让雪宝看见，拉上帘子，关上门。

下面是童话不会讲到的故事。


	26. 神与旅人

“我虽是由凡人升格为冬神，能力却和神并无区别。风尘仆仆前来的旅人啊，为何在我面前沉默不语，你究竟有什么愿望？”

“啊……我没有什么其他愿望，只是想再次亲吻你的双唇，亲爱的姐姐。” 


	27. 艾莎

艾莎又不在。

门倒是大开着。安娜再打了个电话，不远处放在桌子上的手机嗡嗡直震。要不是十分钟前艾莎亲口在电话里头对她说“我离开一下”，安娜非得如第一次遇见这情况一样吓到报警不可。

但是门总要锁好嘛！

安娜关上门，顺势低头一看，看不见艾莎的不安减少了一些。

艾莎不在，但“艾莎”在：玄关中央坐着一只白猫。

你没法在这世上找到一只比这孩子更漂亮的白猫。她的毛发柔顺平整，好像半分钟前刚由一帮人在她周围忙忙碌碌地把每一根毛发梳理干净；她的蓝眼睛稍淡，像冬季冻结的湖面；她的尾巴长且蓬松，像礼服的裙摆，在身后缓慢地摇曳。

安娜某天问艾莎她家的猫的名字，她的姐姐沉默许久，说，那只猫的名字叫艾莎。

怪哉。主人和宠物一个名字。

艾莎——那只无比美丽的猫——此时正沉默地注视着安娜。

“嘿。我猜你的主人不在。”安娜冲猫咪艾莎打招呼。

她不吭声。她只是盯着安娜，瞳孔放大至圆形，就像一颗蓝宝石上叠着一颗黑水晶。

“想我了？”安娜大着胆子问，弯腰去抱她，艾莎却在她的手指还在十厘米外时猛地一起身，好似她之前的凝视是假的似的，步伐慢慢又慢慢，尾巴高高扬起，走了。

安娜努了努嘴。

她与猫咪艾莎的关系，跟与人类艾莎的关系相似。父母早早的离异将她们分开，十三年后的重逢便显得疏离又生分——好吧，或许她得把“重逢”这个词改一下，因为她们俩能重逢全靠安娜的一己之力。

突然被早就不认识的妹妹缠上，艾莎会不会很苦恼？艾莎从未拒绝安娜的每一次邀约，但也从没主动过。所以安娜不知道。可她没来由地相信艾莎是爱她的，只是不会说出来。

就像这只猫咪艾莎。

她蹭了蹭安娜坐着的沙发脚，笔笔直竖起的尾巴像个大扫把轻轻摆动。艾莎借此转了个身，优雅地迈步走向安娜，在弯腰即可碰到的位置，仰头看着安娜。

“要摸摸吗？”安娜问。

她依旧没有回应。她的宝石眼睛缓慢地眨动。

不说话就是默认。安娜厚着脸皮想，伸手抚摸艾莎。

艾莎没有拒绝她，任由安娜的手从自己的小脑袋一路顺着毛发抚摸至尾巴尖。安娜小心翼翼地抚摸她，不知不觉从沙发上滑下，坐到了地上。她一边抚摸，一边挪动身体，最后伸出双手——嘿！

艾莎迅速起身，轻盈地从安娜的怀抱里溜出来。她又走了，可没走几步又转过身子，坐下来，看着安娜。

“诶呀，艾莎……你到底是喜欢我，还是讨厌我呢？”

猫咪一声不吭。

安娜曾问过人类艾莎类似的问题。当时艾莎偶然问起为何安娜要费那么大劲去找她，安娜说，因为她想见她。

她停顿一会儿，莫名其妙地补上一句：“我爱你。”

安娜说完这话就看向艾莎，后者在听到“想见你”时就背过了身，低头翻阅她的文件，叫安娜看不见她的表情。在听到“我爱你”时，艾莎含糊不清地“呃”了一声，开始整理她的文件，把纸一张一张地叠起，整整齐齐地把纸张一角对好，对了一次又一次，似乎试图把哪怕一微米的误差都消除掉。

到底爱不爱呢？

安娜想着，看向猫咪艾莎：“我爱你。”

没有回应。当然了，她从来没听过猫咪艾莎叫呢。

白猫站起身，再次缓慢地走近安娜。她用身体蹭过安娜盘腿坐在地上的膝盖，磨蹭的时候，由于安娜身子前倾，她的尾巴抚过安娜的脸颊，有点痒。没等安娜回应，艾莎就迅速走远了。

到底爱不爱呢？

安娜又在心里问了一遍，远处的白猫看着她，眼睛缓慢地一眨、一眨。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灵感来源自朱天心的《猎人们》（没有看过这篇文章，是引用的引用）：
> 
> 『母猫族和公猫族对人的感情是非常不同的，两种我都非常倾心，无可拣择。公猫无论年紀通常一旦确认你对他是无害的，甚至是可以提供他食宿的，就把整颗心整个身体交给你，绝不逊于一个男子在盛年爱恋时对你所做的；母猫族则可能是须养育后代的强烈责任感使她显得保守谨慎多了，她时时刻刻暗暗替你打分数，并相对释出等量的信任和感情，我从来不曾得到母猫像公猫那样的摊着肚皮及要害睡瘫在膝上任人摆布，但有谁会像一只对你动了感情的母猫族那样不作声的远远凝视你，瞳孔满满的，谁会像她至多蹭蹭你的脚踝（你专心在做事的话甚至不察觉呢），那肢体语言翻译成人语意即：“你是我的，你是我的……”确实，她藉此把她口鼻胡须根的腺体标记在你的身上，宣示着，那是她的领土别人的禁地至少，我从没有在任一人族的口中听过比这还动人还深情款款还真心的话语。』


	28. 白雪公主

安娜：魔镜魔镜告诉我，谁是这个世界上最美的女人？

魔镜：主人啊，曾经是您，但现在不是了。隔壁国家的女王艾莎皮肤白皙如纯洁的白雪，头发浅金如初升的太阳，眸色湛蓝如澄澈的湖水，她才是这个世界上最美丽的女人。

安娜：你说的对。

（全文完）


	29. 各怀心事

（一）安娜

“艾莎！”

快活的小狗摇着她那不存在的尾巴，咕噜咕噜绕着她的爱人转了两圈，只获得一个揉揉脑袋的奖励似的长姐的抚摸，就恹恹地缩回了椅子。

安娜赤着脚，叠起双腿坐在椅子上，大脚趾在空中画圈，两只手搭在膝盖上，歪着脑袋，脸抵在手背上，扁着嘴看坐在她身旁的姐姐。

透过她翘起到脸边的杂毛，她瞧见她的姐姐那扎成大麻花的白金色长发披在左肩，一丝不苟的，一点杂毛也没有——哦，额旁倒是有一小撮，像是不小心长到了崖边的小苗，被地心引力拉着垂下去，却也透着股一丝不苟的劲，仿佛正奋力呐喊着“长高！长高！”试图在十天内加入它周围长发的队伍。长长的麻花辫攀附而下的，是细长的脖颈，还有那之下的细长的肌肉与细长的骨骼，轻盈地从皮下凸起；皮肤是皇家收藏品里那叫做陶瓷的易碎品般地滑，也像没染色的陶瓷那般地白，白得透明，似乎能清晰看见底下的那红的青的血管。陶瓷渐渐染了红，秋季枫叶似的，但大概更像白雪公主最开场的故事——女王被玫瑰的尖刺扎破手指，纯白的雪就染上了鲜红的血，渐渐扩散开来……

“安娜。”

咦？女孩直起身子，眨两下眼，这才意识到自己正端详的美人为什么脸红。艾莎手指沾着书页，只翻到一半。她皱着眉，眯起眼睛瞪她，嘴唇抿下去一点，好像下端正含着一片纸。安娜这才想起——尽管这几天来她已把那场景回忆了千万遍——几天前，就是这嘴唇，一开一合地，说了声：“好。”

应着这句“好”（天晓得安娜为此费了多大的劲！），她们之间就结起了旁人无法侵入的契约，她们是亲密无间的友人，是血浓于水的亲人，还是……

安娜撇过脑袋，把嘴埋到手臂内侧，干咳一声，由着她那嘴角傻里傻气地弯起来，弯起来，直咧到她的脸颊发酸，还是没法掰回去。

“艾莎，”她轻轻地问，“吃巧克力吗？”

她明知故问。她知道艾莎会要。她从小篮子里挑出一块爱心型的巧克力，被涂成红色的，里头是草莓的酱，就像她现在的心脏，砰砰直跳，带着水果的甜香。

艾莎伸手接过，伸出的食指与大拇指小心翼翼，安娜还以为她们俩在各自操纵某种带着两只大钳子的机器，正试图交换巨大钳子中间的一个生鸡蛋。她的手指碰到她的，她的手指张开，她的手指拿走。

小狗舔着指尖沾上的巧克力，尾巴和耳朵一齐耷拉下来。照理来说，她们俩应该更亲密了；可是实际上，她们俩却更生分了。小狗的嚎叫即将冲破喉咙，临到嘴边只成了软绵绵的“汪呜”。永远勇往直前的小狗崽也有退缩的时候，只消大白狼在她脖子后面一叼，她就没法子了。

你瞧，是这样的：她还能想要些什么呢？她已经有了想要的一切。

好吧……是的，她还想要更多。她想要牵着她的手，她想要……亲吻她的唇。

可是小狗崽不敢，她觉得自己太贪婪，这会吓跑这只很多时候更像猫的大白狼。这头野生的猫咪，神出鬼没，轻轻一碰就能激起对方从喉间发出的嘶鸣，并迅速从你怀里溜走。小狗崽只好缩成一团，等着小猫咪不再立起她的白毛。

什么时候能亲吻她呢？或许要很久很久以后了……

（二）艾莎

那小狗窜进来了，还搬来灌满整个屋子的阳光，带着春日的花香。

她喊她的名字，清脆响亮，像要唱歌；她在她身边蹦蹦跳跳，挥舞的手臂擦过她的身子，留下余温。她像火炬，深夜里的唯一火光，点燃接近她的飞蛾，这就烧起来了，烧得她四肢发软，烧进她的内心，点燃她的火炬。

无所不能的女王战栗着，伸出手，手指笔直地冲向她的妹妹的身体——然后拐了个弯，落到这头柔软的红发上。她揉揉这头发，小声回应：“安娜。”

小狗低下头任她抚摸，抬眼看她时，不知为何，看起来胆怯又小心。除此之外，这墨绿色的眼睛里还装着盛夏的浓阴，艾莎仿佛能看见茂盛的树叶伴随着夏季的暖风摇曳。沙沙，沙沙，女孩转了个身，动作慢吞吞的，不知在犹豫什么，最后在不远处的位置上落了座。

艾莎低下头，翻阅她手里的书，她读着书，专心致志地观察书页的一个角落，专心致志地，看着她自己的手指反反复复地抚摸这张书页一角，直到它被她揉软；她专心致志地做这些事情，专心致志地，用余光看见一旁女孩放在椅子上的赤脚，那大脚趾正百般无赖地在空中画着圈；专心致志地，数她和女孩隔了多长的距离，要花几步，要花几句话，才能走到。

大白猫夹起她的尾巴，揉她的书角。你看，她和她曾经隔着一扇不会打开门，她却觉得这世上没有什么距离会比一扇门更近；如今她们去了这门，她又觉得没有什么比这几步路更远。

这双余光中的赤裸的脚，在几天前，就是这样急匆匆地站在她面前。艾莎低着头不敢看她，而那声音清脆又响亮——对，跟她喊她名字时相同——说她爱她，而这爱不全是出于妹妹的爱。

她说这话时，声音都在抖，带着哭腔，像头淋湿的小狗，哆哆嗦嗦，哆哆嗦嗦，然而她抓她的衣角抓得那么紧，她咬她的下唇咬得那么狠，她都不知道自己咬出了血。艾莎低头看她，看那双唇被她咬得发白，强忍着，没有俯下身，用她的舌头，撬开她的牙齿，告诉她，不要哭，更不要咬自己；她要把她的血含在唇间，吞进喉咙里，让那滴血滚进她的心脏。这样，她的心脏里就会流着她的血。

饥饿的大白狼在森林里流浪，碰见了一只打着哆嗦的小奶猫。她想吃了她……让她的牙齿咬上她的肌肤，让她的舌头碰到她的舌头，让她暴雪般席卷整个城市的魔法只席卷她一人，让她……

大白狼最后坐在角落里，收起她的爪子，不敢看这只小小的橘猫。大白狼费尽心思，血混着雪在心脏里滚了又滚，只说出句：“好。”

安娜问她要不要吃巧克力。这真怪，她问她这话的时候，声音甜甜腻腻的，像含着一块糖。艾莎抬头看她，瞧见她眼睛笑得弯弯。她看着这双笑着的眼，说她要吃。

大白狼亮起尖牙，接过小猫衔来的食物。一缕红发从耳边落下，颈部线条因探身变得更加明显，她接过巧克力，爱心形状的巧克力，含在唇间，舔了舔，才咬下去。草莓味夹心夹杂着巧克力混进口中，她想象这是那女孩唠叨的唇，艾莎，艾莎，艾莎，她的名字就是这么从这草莓味的双唇里流溢出来的。

安娜舔她的指尖，舌头只探出一点。艾莎盯着那一动一动的舌头，头晕目眩，就像狼闻到血。她亮出尖牙，利爪尚未出现，鼻尖就开始想象脖颈的血管在唇下一跳一跳的模样，想象猫咪的呜咽声如何从这原本清脆响亮的喉间吐出——

“是时候睡觉了。”

艾莎的脚落到地上，合上书本。

安娜站起身，抓了抓脸：“哦……哦？这么快？”

她看起来有话要说。艾莎问：“怎么了？”

那舌头舔了舔她自己的唇。大白狼撇过头，吐出白气，退了一步。

“不，没什么。”安娜背着手，冲她笑了笑：“晚安，艾莎。”


	30. 小红帽与大白狼

从前，有个头顶小红帽的小姑娘，叫安娜。

她要去见她唯一的亲人，姐姐艾莎。

可是，艾莎已经好久好久没有跟她说话了，安娜不知道这是为什么。

安娜想要艾莎跟她说话，跟她玩耍。于是，安娜带上她亲手做的雪人玩偶，和写满她的爱意的信，在一个大雪天里，踏上了寻找艾莎的路程。

安娜不知道的是，就在她还在赶路的时候，艾莎的冰宫里，出现了一头大白狼！

她一口就把艾莎吞进了肚子里。

大白狼还把艾莎的衣服穿在了身上，藏在被子里，等候安娜的到来。

走呀走呀，安娜终于来到了艾莎的冰宫。

她敲敲门，小心翼翼地说：艾莎，艾莎，这次你愿意给我开门吗？

没想到，门立刻就开了！

房间里，传出大白狼的声音：来吧，来吧，亲爱的安娜，我的房门永远向你打开。

这太奇怪了！艾莎从来不会这么对她。

胆战心惊的安娜走进艾莎的房间，看见艾莎蒙着被子躺在床上，非常奇怪，就问：艾莎，艾莎，为什么你一直扎着的头发今天是散开的？为什么你没有再戴着手套了？

大白狼说：安娜，安娜，因为扎得紧紧的头发和闷热的手套一直让我痛苦，我便把头发散开、手套摘掉了。

安娜问：艾莎，艾莎，为什么你一直皱着的眉头今天松开了，为什么你一直抿着的嘴今天是上扬的？

大白狼说：安娜，安娜，因为我一想到你爱着我，我也爱着你，我就忍不住地微笑。

安娜问：艾莎，艾莎，这些话你从来没有对我说过，为什么现在你却这么说？为什么你今天的大门是打开的？

大白狼说：为了吃掉你！

她从床上跳起来，一把把安娜抱在怀里。她抱她抱得那么紧，好像要把她揉进自己的血肉。

安娜，安娜，我把过去的我吃掉了。

大白狼说。

我吃掉过去的我，来到这里，就是为了告诉过去的你，一直以来，一直以来，我有多么多么爱你。


	31. 游戏

安娜：艾莎，来玩一个游戏吧！

艾莎：什么游戏？

安娜：我叫一次你的名字，你就要亲我一下。

艾莎：我可不觉得这算游戏。不要。

安娜：拜托！玩一下嘛！

艾莎：不行，你会没完没了的，我还要我的嘴唇呢。

安娜：十分钟！我用你之前想吃没给你的五块巧克力换十分钟！

艾莎：……成交。

安娜：预备——开始！

艾莎：我准备好了。

安娜：……

安娜：………

安娜：…………

艾莎：……安娜。

安娜：嗯？

艾莎：我们正在玩游戏。

安娜：嗯哼。

安娜：……

艾莎：……

艾莎：谁是你最爱的人？

安娜：当然是艾——艾哎哎阿啾！我自己。

艾莎：……

安娜：你不能说不对。

艾莎：……我懂了，这是那种游戏。你想不出这种狡猾的游戏，谁教你的？

安娜：就是我自己想的。

艾莎：那我大概要把打算分给你和雪宝的两盒国外进来的巧克力收回来给自己吃了。

安娜：请收雪宝的，都是它的错，它看了本奇怪的书，说我对艾——你，这样做一定很好玩。

艾莎：哼。

艾莎：既然这样……过来，安娜。

安娜：怎么了？呜哇！等——等一下！我还没有叫你名字，这样是犯规的！

艾莎：现在你欠我五次名字。

安娜：这游戏不是这么玩的，艾莎！

艾莎：还差四次。


	32. 狗狗

艾莎在吃零食的时候在看“喂狗狗吃空气看它们什么时候发现”的视频，正好身旁那只红毛大狗狗没有手似的蹭着她的脸要她喂零食给自己吃，艾莎伸进零食包捏了片空气丢进安娜嘴里。

安娜皱着眉做咀嚼动作。

艾莎问：“好吃吗？”

大狗狗盯着艾莎的手机屏幕上跟她做着相同咀嚼动作的小狗狗：“呃……好吃。”

“很好。”

艾莎满意地点点头，丢了片零食进自己嘴里，刚叼在嘴上，她突然被压住，唇覆上唇，被抢走了零食。

“汪汪！”安娜说，“真的很好吃。”


End file.
